Story Ideas and plots
by Darth Master Rassilon Davros
Summary: Plots for stories that I may turn into full stories if there is enough interest. And all are open for Adoption. Some are crossovers either Stargate, Starwars, Smallville, Doctor Who.
1. Reality Travelers HPDC

Albus Dumbledore was trying to solve a moral dilemma. He was in his office looking at the head elf of Hogwarts, Blonky. Blonky had served Hogwarts faithfully for 200 years now and knew more about Hogwarts than any other living being. Blonky had also been Albus's trusted advisor ever since he had begun working at Hogwarts.

Earlier Albus had called Blonky asking for a delectable drink he had discovered in the Muggle world; Mocha. He was overly stressed looking through different books, trying to find some way to defeat Tom Riddle, widely known as Lord Voldemort. Albus had, in a bout of depression dropped his head to his desk. Blonky then recommended a wondrous room known as the Room of Requirement. Blonky told Albus that in this room he could ask Hogwarts herself for help.

The Room of Requirement gave Albus a book written by Merlin. In the book was a ritual to summon a champion from another universe. However, there was a catch, more like a prerequisite; the summoned champion must be attempting a similar ritual to leave their universe for another. Merlin thought that this way it would be less difficult for the summoned champion to adjust to life in this universe since they already know what to expect. And they were not torn forcibly from their home. According to the Book, Merlin designed the ritual as nothing more than an intellectual exercise but eventually he used the Ritual.

The man he summoned was able to Rival Merlin's own power. Merlin went on to Say; _"The Ritual was an overwhelming success. The man summoned arrived with his wife, two best friends, and sister. It is fortunate that I summoned them when I did. They are fighting a war in their universe and had recently been overrun. By summoning them, I believe that I will be able to train them in my magic's. In return, they have offered to teach me their magic's. Together with the help of the travelers, I believe that I will be able to devise a way to send them back to their universe. What was most spectacular, was that they were summoned from the year 2030."_

Albus looked further into the book and saw the ritual. It could be the answer to all his hopes and dreams. But again his conscious overwhelmed him. Did he have the right to use this ritual? To place the burden of solving this world problems on the shoulders of someone from another universe. For a moment Albus thought about asking the Order their opinion but in the end decided against it.

Weighing the consequences Albus stood and grabbed the book and walked back to the Room of Requirement. Albus walked three times in front of the Room of Requirement and asked for a ritual room prepared for the Summoning ritual, slightly modified. Deciding to spare the others the burden of doing this he started the Ritual.

"I call on the 5 Champions that were summoned by Myrden Emrys. I ask for them to enter this universe and aid me in preventing the One known as Tom Morvolo Riddle from continuing his reign of murder and terror."

Hogwarts shook as the ritual activated. In front of Albus the air rippled and a black void opened. Five figures stepped out of the black void. The first was a tall man of 2 meters. He had black hair that reached to his shoulders and seemed unnaturally straight. He was wearing dark green long sleeved shirt and Black denim jeans. Over this, he had a scaled black dragon hide vest over his shirt and dragon hide chaps. Rather than a robe the man was wearing what he believed was known as a trench coat in the muggle world, made out of the same material as his vest and chaps. Across his back, a Roman Gladius was radiating magic. In his hand, there was a black staff, two 2 meters tall and caped with a black gem. Albus could sense the magic of three different wands on his person but could not locate them.

What were most unnerving were his eyes. They were killing curse green with a gold band separating his pupils and iris, then a black band just outside his iris.

Next to him was a woman with golden blond hair. Unlike the first, she wore clothes with color. Her shirt was red and her pants were blue. She wore red boots and a blue coat over her shirt. Unlike the man, she was not radiating magic, but Albus could feel immense power within her. Albus could not see any weapons on her until he saw a gauntlet on her left hand. It was golden and covered the palm of her hand. Albus saw a red gem on held in the center of her palm and a gold band circling up her arm to her elbow.

The man and woman walked out side by side and were standing close together. Albus assumed that they were the first husband and wife pair which Merlin spoke.

Next, there was a very tall man of 6 foot 8 inches. He was very powerfully built and wore sleeve less chain mail over a leaf green long sleeve shirt. His pants were brown and he wore leather chaps over them. The man had a long sword strapped to his back and carried a wand in his hand.

Lastly, there were two women one was standing next to the extremely tall man and the other was standing next to the first two. Both woman wore dragon hide armor and had what looked like a muggle rifle on their backs. However, on closer inspection Albus saw that it was actually a magical staff. On their hips, Albus saw two knife holsters.

"Albus Dumbledore" The lead man said. "You had better have a very good explanation for this.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are. Obviously, you know who I am. And I suppose you had a bad experience with my counterpart in your universe." Albus said not knowing why the first man disliked him so.

"That's an understatement. I apologize for my outburst. You are not the man that set me up to walk out to my death." Albus looked horrified. "My name is Harry potter. This is Kara Potter my wife, Neville Longbottom and his wife Hermione Longbottom. Lastly my sister Lana Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Albus said sincerely. "You already know that I am Albus Dumbledore. I sincerely apologize for using this ritual to summon you but I was at my wits end. I used the ritual to summon you specifically because you had already been summoned by Merlin. I modified the ritual to intercept you as you were being sent back to your universe."

"Well that's better than dragging some helpless sap from their universe without asking them." Lana said rather angry at being dragged into this time, "What year is this Albus?"

"This is the year 1980, July the 3rd."

"So I take it you summoned us due to a war with Voldemort?" Neville asked.

"Yes. He has already destroyed 35% of the magical community of Great Brittan. Moreover, he has very nearly shattered the Statute of Secrecy. If that happens, I shudder to think of what that Muggles would do if we were exposed while at war."

Harry nodded he agreed with Albus. "I killed the Voldemort of my universe when I was 17. I will help you kill this Voldemort. But we need to talk alone first." Albus nodded and a partition appeared between Albus and the travelers and silencing charms were raised.

A few minutes later, the charms dropped and the partition vanished. "Alright Albus, we will help you. However, our identities will be kept secret. We want to be able to live out lives in peace after Voldemort is dead. So we need your help setting us up an identity in the magical world." Harry told Albus in a tone that brokered no arguments.

"This is an acceptable request. Shall I introduce you to the Order of the Phoenix? They are a group I created that works to help bring down Voldemort."

"Yes, you might as well. We do not mind if they know that we are reality travelers. Just keep our names out of introduction. Call me Raiden, Kara – Kari, Neville – Brandon, Hermione – Amanda, and Lana - Miranda. Our last name will be Kent." Harry told Albus. "And our group is The Legion."

"Very well she we go to the conference room. It's where the Order is meeting." The five nodded and followed Albus to the Hogwarts conference room.

_A/N; In case you did not realize Kara is Kare Zor-El AKA Supergirl. Lana is Lana Lang. She is Harrys elder Half Sister. My idea is that the Marauders went on a road trip after they graduated. Sirius got James Very drunk and James ended up in bed with Lana's mother. They travelled in time and to a new universe when their Earth was destroyed by an alliance between Darkside, Brainiac, and Zod. The League was destroyed within the first five minutes of the war when Darkside slammed a kryptonite asteroid into the Watchtower using a boomtube to get the asteroid close._


	2. SG1SGA1 Time Travel

Samantha Carter was sitting in the core room onboard the Earth ship Odyssey, It had been 3 weeks since the wraith and, Lucian alliance had destroyed earth using a tactic her came up with they released a stargate into earths sun destroying the planet the only survivors was herself, Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchel, Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran, John Shepherd, Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dex, Jennifer Keller, Rodney McKay, and Richard Woolsey and the crew were all that was left. Atlantis was destroyed during the attack when Earth exploded, The Radiation from the blast interfered with the stardrive the hyperspace window was more sensitive to radiation then the Odyssey's and could not escape fast enough. Odyssey managed to beam as many people as possible and most of the supplies onboard before leaving into hyperspace. Currently Odyssey was in orbit of P3X-989 Woolsey was on the planet with Jack and Daniel speaking with Harlan about using the planet as a place to hide from the Wraith, as the planet had a toxic atmosphere that blocked all but Asgard sensors. "McKay please come to the core room." Sam had been running simulations on their chances of survival in the galaxy now with only one ship and all their enemies in the 2 galaxies they know of.

"Sam I was working on repairing the power conduits for the shields and hyper drive systems, while also explaining how to slave one of the jumper's weapon systems into odyssey for firing." "Are you done yet I need you to look at these computations for our chances of survival I have an idea but I will need help. Also this is unofficial until we are done." "Let me look."  
>McKay sat down and for the next 20 minutes was looking over Sam's work he agreed that the chances of their survival were slim with the Wraith, Lucian alliance, and Free Jaffa all looking for them chances were very good they would be found. They simply had too many enemies and not enough allies. He had to admit though that Sam's plan while ambitious was good and could work, not that he would tell her that.<br>"Ok first off I agree that we have a very slim chance of survival, secondly it is impossible for us to tie the Time Jumpers device into Odyssey there are too many variables, instead we would need to expand the field the time device creates to encompass the entire ship but the Jumper does not have enough power to do that and your plan needs a charged ZPM to work and we only have one."  
>McKay looked at Sam frowning on the outside but smiling on the inside. Her plan was actually nearly perfect using the time jumper that the beamed up from area 51 to travel back 20 years to prevent the destruction of Earth and the Asgard was a good idea although selling it to General O'Neill and Woolsey was a bit harder. Rodney enjoyed pushing people's buttons more so now because he could see that people were very tense, and needed some form of normalcy and a form of loose banter.<br>"When you when on the alternate Daedalus did you get a good look at the Subspace capacitor and could you build one?" McKay was stunned now that was brilliant the capacitor would work and it only needed to work once and then the power could be shunted into the Phase generator Sam wanted to build.  
>"Yes I got a good look and me and Radek should be able to build one in a few weeks, now how do you intend to sell your idea to O'Neill and Woolsey." "I don't think that will be much of a problem this will let us save earth and stop the Wraith, the Lucian Alliance, and Goa'uld we can fix our mistakes. The one problem I have with this is what happens to earth the SGC is the most important event in recent earth history. What happens if we change too much?" Sam asked Earth did do a large amount of good but they made a huge amount of mistakes in their dealings<br>"That is a good question Sam but I think we can leave earth alone if we travel back lets work out the biggest bugs in your plan and present it."

A/N I hope people like the Idea this is only the first part of chapter 1 which is completed. If I get enough interest I will post the whole chapter and start working on it. I also need a beta reader if anyone is interested please let me know.


	3. Harry Mason son of Hermione Mason

Seven years and 5 months since Harry Potter killed voldemort. Six years since Harrys mind snapped under all of the guilt, the damage done to his mind from Snape and Voldemort through there occlumency lessons and mind rapes, and the release of his Mind and Magic from the weight of the Horcruxes. Harry also snapped due to the weight of his magic against the block he established in his mind due to his desire to be normal.

Most of the death eaters went to a new prison under a new version of the Fidilius and Human, Goblin, and Elf wards after the fall of Voldemort, which drove the Dark aspects of Society underground and they began regaining strength. Five Years since the Dark Magical Creatures began attacking in mass Vampires, Were Wolves, Acromantula, Dementors began attacking anything and everything in sight. The Attack was launched on the full moon Werewolves stationed themselves near town all over the world and the vampires Were near small cities, that night the Dark Creatures that were Humanoid quadrupled the vampires attacked every night and the werewolves began to work on forcing there transformations to attack every night. Four years since Harry Potter woke up and joined the Dark Creatures in destroying the world with his full magical potential at his command. The Prophecy said harry would be Voldemort's equal and he would be marked as such the mark contained all of Voldemort's Knowledge experience and a copy of his power. It took two years for Harry's core to rebuild itself as an anagram of Harry Potters and Tom Riddles magical potential mixed together, and for Voldemort's Knowledge to merge with Harrys.

Seven Years after Voldemort's fall Hermione Granger was a 12 Grimmauld place under newly constructed wards powered by the black family wards, giving her the protection of new ward designs and the power of centuries of collected power. Hermione was reading a ritual that would send her soul back twenty four years into the past, and build her a new body in the past. Fawkes showed up a year ago giving her 190 pounds of phoenix ash the final component needed for the ritual. All of the books in the Black Family library and her library, the central ward stone for the house, a message beacon to call Fawkes for help on arrival, all of the money Harry Sirius and her Parents left her, her wand, and two special bracelets, two of the Deathly Hollows, and all of her personal items were in a seven compartment trunk which was shrunken in a pouch around her neck. Everything was ready the wards fell and the ritual activated and Hermione Burned.

Swimming into the waking world Hermione noticed that she was a child and that she was wearing a silk dress. "Miss, you should not sit up just yet, you still need to regain your strength." Hermione opened her eyes and so a house elf and behind him Fawkes.  
>*You know it is not often I supply the materials needed for this particular ritual but never for one so young. You don't need to worry I know why you traveled back and what you need to do, However I am making some amendments to your plan first look at your hair.* Hermione looked and saw strait red hair that reminded her of the pictures of Lily Potter starting her panicking.<br>*You have no need to worry you are still you, only you will no longer look like your previous self I added a Hair of Lily Potters to the Ritual this will enable you to cast new blood wards that like what currently protect Harry Potter wherever you move to after you 'Remove' him from his current house.* Hermione was speechless for a while but she had to admit it would work better than the potion she was planning, it could be detected this could not.  
>"How long till I am an adult again and what day is it?" Hermione asked *November 1st, 1981 and it will be seven hours until you are full sized again. If you time it right Harry will only spend 5 minutes in Privet Drive later tonight.*<p>

Time Skip seven hours

That night Hermione was under Harry's invisibility cloak at the end of Privet Drive watching Albus, Minerva, and Hagrid leaving Harry on a Door Step at night in November. _Wizards are stupid_ was Hermione's thoughts once they left hermione walked to #4 and drew the elder wand and began moving all of the tracking charms Albus placed on harry onto a rock that she buried under the doorstep then removing the spells on the letter. Hermione disarmed harry to change the loyalty of the wand at Harry's request two days after the final battle, '_So that no one will know who its loyalty really lies with.' _She then obliviate harry of that memory. Picking up Harry and the letter and vanishing the Basket hermione apparated to a hotel and checked in as Jane Mason and her son James Mason.


	4. An incomplete scene from a Doc WhoHP

This is a scene that I will be using in my Doctor Who / Harry Potter story. To clarify, in this Story Harry Potter is the son of The Doctor and Rose Tyler.'

These are important points to understand the scene.

Rose became a Time Lady while under the influence of the Bad wolf and Never fell into the parallel world.

In the future The Doctor and Rose will Regenerate and use the chameleon arch to become Human.

Their human forms will be infants and will be adopted and become James Potter and Lily Evens.

When Harry is a teen he will be found by The Doctor and Rose from before Harry was born in their personal timeline. Season 2 Doctor and Rose.

I have no set date or schedule on when I will post this story. I write it as ideas come to me.

* * *

><p>It was 3:30 in the morning when Rose and the doctor were woken up by the sound of a massive explosion going off in their son's room. Running down the Hall they were joined by their daughter, Jenny, and their fiends Jack Harkness and Donna Noble. Arriving at the door to Harry's room they felt the weight of Harrys magic slowing them down. Then they saw that his magic had had turned his door and the walls into a solid piece of ash.<p>

Fearing the worst Jack pulled out his gun and kicked down the door. On the other side was what Jack would describe as paradise. However Rose was horrified, Jenny was curious, Donna was confused, and the doctor was resigned.

(Use your imagination, what would Jack describe as paradise?)

{In the dining room.}

Harry was still unconscious in his room while everyone else was sitting talking about what they just saw.

"Dad what is going on what happened to harry?" Jenny asked concerned about her brother and terrified about what she saw in his room

"It's part of the time lord maturation cycle. When time Lords had magic millions of years ago, every time lord would go through a maturation stage where the final connections between the brain and magic were completed.

Once complete a Time Lord has full control of their magic and it was at its full strength. However it has its cost. The first steps of the process are the connections starting in the subconscious then moving up to the conscious thought processes. But since Time Lords are telepathic the subconscious is influenced by those around us. Normally we have shields to prevent this but the process causes shields to collapse. What we saw is the result of Harry's magic creating a dream based on the thoughts of everyone around him. Essentially we all created what Harry's magic has made real." The Doctor finished explaining

Everyone shivered slightly.

"Is there any way to know who was responsible for what?" Donna asked?

"Not really. Harry has subconsciously mixed all the thoughts he collected into one big mesh and made it real." As the doctor was Talking Jenny was becoming more and more happy.

'Finally some decent blackmail, Err sorry not blackmail leverage. Yes Leverage… Now I can finally get him to back off and let me go shopping where I want to. Maybe I can even get him to help? that is worth some consideration.'


	5. Voldemorts Wings

My name in Evangeline and I am a weapon. When I was born my father was trying to take over the Magical world. Most people call it the Wizarding world however that was not what my father wanted. The Wizarding world revolved around magical humans, my father wanted to control all magical users, Human and non-Human. In case you have not already guessed my father is Tom Riddle, better known as Voldemort.

My mother was 18 when I was born, my father chose her to be my mother because she had the greatest amount of power any witch had shown in over 200 years. And she was a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, distantly but still a descendant.

It was during a battle between my father's minions and the Order of the Phoenix that my mother was captured, not that she ever remembered. In order to keep my existence a secret my father used a spell to remove an egg from one of my mother's ovaries, and then he released her with modified memories keeping me hidden.

Unlike what the wider world believed my father did not discriminate between dark and light magic, both gave him more power so he studied both. That is also why he chose to use purebloods in his bid for power, the pure bloods were rich, powerful politically, and easy to manipulate. This gave him magical power, monetary power, and followers. If you don't believe me that this gave him monetary power look at his vault, in the 11 years he was in power his vault grew from 300 galleons to 2.5 million, pilfered from his followers.

As I grew I was taught both magical and non-magical fighting, anything to turn me into a stronger weapon to be wielded by my father. However I was too good, my father taught me to be smart, to be the perfect blend of all four houses at Hogwarts; Brave, cunning, intelligent, hardworking, fearless, ambitious, wise, loyal. However I saw what my father was doing, and I hated it, I hated what my father did to the woman that he enslaved to me. I hated what my father did to my mother to create me. She did not even know I existed. It was when I was 11 years old that I renounced Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, as my father it was that same day that I chose a new name for myself. Riddle named me "Ailes" I was supposed to be Voldemort's wings. I made my name Evangeline Lillian Evans, this is my story and how I achieved my freedom.

A/N I have two versions of this story in the works. One where Lily and James are saved by Evangeline's presence and one where they die.


	6. The Q

"Good Luck, Harry." Albus Dumbledore said before Apparating away. However unlike a million other realities where those three words meant nothing, this time Harry Potters luck took a turn for the better this horrible night.

A bright flash of white light occurred showing a blond woman in pink clothing. She stood silently looking at Harry trying to make a decision. While looking at the child she was looking at this past and his future, looking at every possible version, trying to decide if she was making the right decision to intervene in his life. In every future, she saw the child's life was filled with pain and suffering, even if his parents had lived, without the intervention of a higher power his life was awash with suffering. Looking at his future if she did not help him, she saw that even her own life would be touched by this child's actions.

The child's future actions were instrumental to the eventual founding of the United Federation of Planets and to the entire future of the Alpha Quadrant she knew. No one else in history would have such a large impact on the future of the galaxy, not even figures like Zefram Cochrane, James Kirk, or Jean-Luc Picard would make such a large impact. However unlike Harry they would be remembered. Harry would suffer needlessly at the hands of the people he tried to save, before being locked away and later used to destroy a large part of Khan Noonien Singh's army allowing him to be defeated. Then to be executed by the people he saved out of fear of his powers and would then fade into history never to be remembered.

'Well not this time.' The young _**Q**_ named Amanda Rogers thought, and changing the fate of the Galaxy, She picked up the young boy and with a flash of light vanished from not only the planet but also time. She left to a future that was much brighter for the child named Harry Potter and to the Galaxy. Across the universe two beings, Fate and Destiny, raged at being denied their way.

(Scene Break)

"You are walking a fine line Q." Amanda _turned_ around and looked to her mentor, Q.

"I thought we agreed that you would call me Amanda, it reduces the confusion."

"Yet you are still a Q so why would I use your silly human name."

"Because I still identify with that name." Seeing a lost cause Q changed the subject

"The Continuum does not like to interfere with this Humans life. However they know you will not stop, and they agree with you. Even we owe this child a debt, therefore you will be allowed to keep him with you. But you are not allowed to make him a Q. In the future should he be worthy the continuum will change him."

"Very well, I did not plan on changing him yet anyway, I planned on waiting until he was 14 human years old."

"The continuum agrees." Q said before leaving in a flash of white light.

**"****Well little one let's get you to our new home." With that Amanda left the ethereal plane she was in, heading to the 24****th****century.**


	7. Lantean Carter

_Ok, so I havnt posted on this in a while. I read a lot of stories where an Ancient/Lantean/Alterran whatever arrived in our time and rebuilds their society. But here is my thought. What if that person was not a prodigy/General/scientist/whatever. In this story Solan is a normal everyday Lantean, he isn't a genius, by their standards. He isnt a prodigy, by thier standards. Nor is he particularly skilled. He's an everyday guy, who is lost among primitives. Basically its like one of us were lost among stone age humans._

_Im basing a lot of his actions on what I would do in his situation. Now, that does not make this a self insert. I just need a baseline. Like me, Solan is not a genius or a prodigy by Lantean standards. _

_He is a teen that was stranded in the equivalent of the stone age with cave men. He is able to blend in slightly and he knows how to build the equivalent of stone age tools._

**Solan arrives in the future**

"Run, get to the Porta." The soldier yelled to the civilians while firing his rifle at the screeching darts. "Everyone down." Another soldier yelled. I ducked instinctively when I saw his Elementalist uniform. Suddenly from over head a massive thunderbolt crossed the sky. The violent energy connecting with hundreds of darts and sent them all crashing into the ground.

I stood back up moments later and continued running towards the Porta. Already I could hear the yells of the soldiers warning others of more darts heading down to the planet. All around me i could see the illusion of the Wraith trying to make me panic. I fought them off, but the Athosians around me weren't so lucky. "Ignore them." i told my friend. "If you panic you will simply make it easier for them to cull you."

"Easy for you to say. Not all of us have the advantage of being able to fight the Wraith in our minds." The Athosian said nastily.

"You don't have to be able to read minds to fight them. You only have to block them out. And you do that by ignoring them." The Athosian boy nodded and we continued running for the gate. My friend and I got separated when we reached a group of Athosians who were heading for a cave system. I said goodbye to my friend and soon I finally reached the clearing where the Porta was located. I instinctively ducked when I heard the rumble of thunder meaning another elemental was about to strike again.

After the thunderbolt I ran for the Porta. It was slow going, there were Wraith on the other side of the clearing guarding the gate. I had my own pistol and shot several Wraith and knocked down more with telekinesis.

Finally I reached the gate and sent a call through asking for the shield to be lowered. I turned and fired another few shots from my Pistol and jumped back. As I hit the event horizon I heard another thunderclap and saw a massive bolt of lightning arc down and hit the gate

Its ironic but true. No one has ever discovered how we remain conscious while in transit in the Astria Porta. There are a few nanoseconds where conscious is lost but while travelling between Portas consciousness remains. This is how I knew something was wrong. The transit between portas was too long for the trip to Atlantis. My second clue was that I suddenly flew out of the Astria Porta and hit a gray, very hard, floor made out of concrete.

Thankfully I had my pistol so I stood up and looked around. No one was close so I turned to examine the Porta and again my situation was reaffirmed. This was somewhere new. The Stargate was in a wooden box. And the DHD was no where in sight, ever worse the stargate was the older model, the kind that only exists in Avalon. I jumped when I heard a series of clicks behind me.

I heard someone say something that I could not understand. I turned and saw a human pointing a projectile weapon at me and waving the muzzle up wards. "I cant understand you. I'm sorry."

The human did nothing and reached for a communication device. I couldn't let him do that, so i knocked him out telepathically. "I'm sorry." I entered his mind and absorbed his language. It would take a while to understand and speak it fluently but I would at least know the language soon. I also erased his memory of seeing me. Thankfully there was no electronic surveillance in this room. I also learned where I was, which was bad. I was in a government facility.

I left soon after, but not before looking mournfully at the gate. I ran out and soon I was in Washington DC. In the Earth year 1980.

I walked around Washington for two days while my mind assimilated the language. It took a while to join the concepts, images, ideas, and slang of the language to words that I could relate to. Then i began drawing parallels to Lantean, it was one massive headache, and was compounded by trying to navigate this new world. Worse I was hungry and tired.

Late on the second day I arrived at an air travel centre where thrust and airfoil reliant vehicles were delegated to enter and leave the area. I hoped that here my clothing and lack of knowledge of the language would be understandable.

As I approached the Airport i finally realised I saw a sign that had a red circle with a red line going through a picture of their projectile weapons. I realised what it meant so i took my pistol and dismantled it and put it in a _backpack_ I had found. To their technology my pistol would not be anything special. Or even recognisable.

As I was looking around I was approached by a woman who tried to talk to me. Using the limits of my ability to speak English I said. "Sorry, i cant speak English."

"She looked at me confused and switched to another language. Then another that sounded like a primitive version of Lantean.

"Can you understand me now?"

"A little. This language is similar to mine."

"Ok, how long have you been in the United States?"

"A few days. I'm not sure how I got here. I woke up two days ago and I didn't know where to go. I came here since it is a travel centre I hoped to find help."

"You should have gone to the police."

"Who?" She looked at me disbelieving and said

"The local law enforcement."

"Oh. I'm sorry I'm tired, hungry and very confused." She looked at me sympathetically

"How old are you, and what is your name?"

"I am Solan. I'm fifteen years old." Well that's is my age in Earth years.

"I'm Debra. Why don't you come with me Solan. We will get something to eat and Ill talk to the airport security. See if we can't find you family."

Of course they didn't find my family. They were a galaxy away. The airport officials spoke for a while and when no record of me was found concern began to grow. Debra's husband Jacob Carter arrived about 20 minutes later.

"Solan I need to speak to my husband. Ill be back soon."

"Yes Debra."

"Debra who is he?"

"A fifteen year old boy who was kidnapped and brought to the States. He doesn't speak English very well and didn't even know what Police were. He's been walking around for two days alone. He's also very bright, he thought that coming to an airport, AKA travel center, would be a good idea to get help."

"Ok you have helped him, we need to get going."

"Jacob, hes fifteen. I would like to offer him a place to stay for a few days."

"Debra, he entered the country illegally. We can't just give him room and board."

"And you are a Colonel in the Airforce. And he didn't enter the country illegally. He was kidnapped. He can't just spend the night in a police station. He can barely speak english."

"Debra."

"Jacob please."

"Allright. Ill talk to the officers."

After a long discussion Debra and Jacob were allowed to take me to their house for a night. I could feel Jacobs mistrust and i made sure to not provoke that mistrust. Meeting their children Samantha and Mark was interesting. Sam truly was quite intelligent, even by Lantean standards. Had she been educated on Atlantis from a young age she would have gone far further than most humans.

I won't go into the boring details but after six months I was officially adopted by the Carter family. It took that long for them to decide that I was not a threat. Another two months for them to assign me to the Carters for care till i reached the age of majority, eighteen, in three years.

During my time with them I learned that the planet I am on was the first home of my people while in Avalon. Terra. And by studying Lantin I realised that my people must have had an influence here. This also told me that I was not in my right time. I had a rough idea of what happened. Turns out all those times listening to Portal theory from my best friend was good for something. The lightning strike that hit the Porta must have caused the wormhole to jump to a new porta. And if the jump caused the wormhole to pass near a star or blackhole the wormhole could have been catapulted to Avalon and Earth. Unlikely but possible.

But regardless, here I am. A fifteen year old Lantean on the planet Earth, 10,000 years later then I should be.

_A/N I think unlikely is a gross understatement. But dont even start. You cant read any fanfiction without finding something that is extremely unlikely or pure luck. So how is it? Good, Bad, Post the first chapter already, or Head back to the drawing board?_


	8. The Reborn Lord HP StarWars

"_HHHAAARRRYYY" _Harry Potter shook as the effects of the Dementor washed over him. their debilitating fear washing over him looking for his worst memories. He shook as their power made him remember ever taunt every second of misery at the dursleys. The it reached the night his parents died. And Harry watched as James and Lily Potter were killed.

Then something that astonished harry and the Dementor happened. A mental block in Harry's mind shattered. And Memories and Power came flooding back to Harry. He remembered everything. And Harry Potter, the Last of the Potters died. He had never truly existed anyway. At least not the way he thought.

"Uggh " Harry thought as he woke up. 'This must be a new record. I'm in the hospital wing before I even get to hogwarts. Just my luck. What the hell were dementors doing at hogwarts?'

Harry sat up rapidly. 'I don't need glasses anymore.' Was his first thought. his second was 'Of course I don't need glasses. I never have before. My abilities would prevent me ever needing them.'

Then it finally clicked in his mind "Oh." And he passed out. The shock was too much for him. When Harry woke up he looked around. His old and new memories had now fully integrated. Which sort of depressed him. He had really hoped to not have to remember his past.

When The Force offered him the chance to live his life again and make up for some of his past mistakes, he took it with both hands. Now he was sort of regretting it. Oh well at least his chances of succeeding were better than before.

******This Voldemort character was not going to be much of a challenge for him. After all, Darth Vader was for more deadly and powerful then Voldemort could ever be.**


	9. Oma, The Hyper-Ascended Being

_A/N; __**I**_ _thought this up a few years ago and put it down probably a year ago. Its a fun idea I had but I have no idea where I want to take it just yet. So, im putting it up for adoption. I just ask that if you want it that you tell me and cite me. Also please ignore any spelling errors. I haven't touched this story since i got writers block which was before I posted Badass Dumbledore._

_A/N 12-04-2014; Update about this story's progress. I have a place to take this story now. I am merging it with Lantean Carter and 1 more HP/Stargate story I am writing. This will add in Alternate Realities and a bit more Time Travel. The good news, I have 52k words written down already, bad news I have no idea when I will finish. The additional story plots will add in StarWars and Mass Effect.  
><em>

((((o))))

Harry Potter lay in his room at #4 privet drive after his first year at Hogwarts and was one week into his summer break. The monotony was beginning to wear on him since his aunt and cousin were ignoring him and one threat from Harry to contact Hagrid caused Vernon to stay away as well.

Harry was asleep when a bright cloud of light entered his room causing him to wake up, Harry jumped and grabbed his wand when the light started to change forms into a human shape. The light seemed to reach out to him causing warmth to spread through his body then it turned and seemed to look around the room and the temperature dropped several degrees. The light turned back to harry and the warmth returned then all of his belongings flew through the air and packed into his trunk which shrunk into a suitcase and landed on harry lap, Hedwig's cage disappeared except for her perch. Once that happened Hedwig took flight and landed on Harry's shoulder. A strand of the light then reached out and formed the shape of a hand for harry to grab.

"What are you?" Harry asked while making up his mind about what was going on. A woman's voice responded.  
>"I am a friend Harry, you do not need to worry we need to go speak to your aunt then once she confirms who I am to you we can leave here if you want."<p>

Harry grabbed the hand and stood up holding his briefcase shaped trunk in his hand. As he walked and the light floated along beside him once they arrived at his aunt and uncles door the light changed shape into a clearly female shape, then the door blew in banging on the wall waking up Vernon and Petunia. Vernon looked and saw Harry and the glowing shape of a woman then started yelling.  
>"Boy what is going o…." His voice cut off when the glow around the light vanished and become completely solid. Petunia looked and almost screamed when she saw the face.<p>

"Hello Petunia, it certainly has been a while hasn't it." The woman's voice was cold and extremely hard "Don't you remember what we promised each other when we were young and still friends. If I had been in your position and had to raise your son if you and Vernon died. I would have treated him as a second son." Petunia stuttered out a very faint sound. "Lily" Harry jumped and looked up at the woman's, his mothers, face. He recognized her from the pictures he got from Hagrid but it was impossible she was dead. However aunt petunia grew even paler as she continued to listen. "We made a promise after our grandparents died that if the other ever died we would do our best to help her friends and our family. Don't you remember that Petunia?" Petunia now seemed to have no blood left in her face and was frozen. Harry finally spoke up looking at Petunia. "Is that true, did you really make that promise?" Petunia nodded and Harry almost threw himself at Lily who picked him up in a hug. Lily gave a glare at Petunia and walked back to Harry's room.

"Harry do you want to stay here?" Lily asked and as she expected he shook his head no. "Then take my hand and we will leave." Harry did so and Lily Apparated them away.

Thousands of miles, away deep under the ice of Antarctica the hyper-ascended being Lily Potter and her son Harry appeared in the abandoned Alteran Outpost that once acted as the docking port to the City of Atlantis. Harry looked around as lily walked over to the control chair and caused the Depleted ZPM to rise out of its docking port. She placed her hand on the depleted device and recreated the mini universe inside the ZPM, recharging the Power source. Once it was reseated she began reactivating the systems in the outpost and set life support to increase the temperature.

"Harry, come over here please. I want to explain what happened that night." Harry walked over and sat down by Lily who was sitting on the platform holding the control chair.

"Harry, there are many things about the universe that you don't know one of them is the origin of the Wizards and Witches that live in this world. You see Harry, wizards and witches are not even truly human as you think of them. In fact the so called pure bloods are not even really half of what the first wizards truly were." Harry was looking at Lily focusing all of his attention to her.

"Harry I want you to look around you and tell me if you think any nation on earth built this facility."

Harry looked around "I don't think anyone on earth could have built this place."

"Your right. Now sit on this chair and think 'On'."

Harry did as he was told and sat down on the control chair. Which immediately activated in limited activity. Safety systems immediately detected that the user was a child and entered a safe mode preventing harry from accessing weapons and critical systems.

"Good job, Harry now think about earth." The holographic systems in the chair activated and showed the planet the way it was when the ZPM died. However very quickly the systems updated and showed the planet and solar system as it was now.

"Well done Harry, now come sit by me we have a lot to talk about." So they talked Lily told harry about the Alterans and the Stargate where they were from and what happened to them. Until Harry asked why she only showed up now.

"That is a very hard question Harry you see I am actually two people merged into one. Many years ago when your grandmother was pregnant with me an ascended Alteran named Oma was traveling around earth and found a young couple who's unborn child had just died. She broke the law of the Ascended and revived the child but was caught. The Ascended punished her by descending her and merging her with the child she saved. Oma's memories were blocked preventing her from accessing them. However the side effect was the child was, as was called on earth, a witch. A very powerful one at that.

When Voldemort attacked I was hit with a killing curse and I ascended again. But when I got in the way of the killing curse meant for you I was disoriented after regaining millions of years of memories from my time as an ascended before. I managed to reflect most of the killing curse, back at Voldemort however I missed a small amount of the curse which hit you. The problem was that the curse passed through me causing me to become even more disoriented. This changed me; I ascended further than I was before becoming something new. That is why I did not come get you sooner it took me this long to learn to travel back to this plane of existence."

"So that is why you did not come and get me sooner you did not know how?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry, I always watched you and I was there as much as I could be, when Voldemort attacked you at school and flew through you I kept him from hurting you." Lily explained

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked

"Well you are going to bed I saw that yawn you tried to stop a few minutes ago." Lily said with a fake stern look while harry gave a grimace. "Come on I'll take you to a place you can sleep."

Once Harry was sleeping lily Apparated to a mall after "Borrowing" Petunias credit card, bought enough food and clothes for Harry to last the summer.

'Is this stealing?" Lily/Oma asked herself when she took the card 'No its compensation for Harrys work during those ten years.' While she was shopping she was thinking about the amount of work it was going to take to finish completely healing harry. The blocks on his core from Dumbledore and the ones on his mind were going to take a serious amount of work to remove. She was also thinking about what will need to be done to unlock the genetic barrier that the Alterans placed on the worlds they seeded.

"The others are not pleased with you Oma." Lily turned around and looked. Morgan La fay was behind her.

"I do not care they can't stop me. I am too far beyond them." Lily said back

"You and I know that, but they refuse to believe it."

"Tell them to go to hell. I am going to take care of my son and nothing will stop me Morgan."

"I know that, and I agree with you. I am one of the ones that believe that almost every problem in Avalon and Pegasus is the result of our negligence."

"You have that right. But regardless of the desires of the others, I am not abandoning my son."

"I would tell the others but they are already watching." Morgan said smiling. "I will see you soon Oma."

"I will see you soon. Harry will need someone to teach him the higher mathematics that you and Moros created." Oma said smirking

"I can agree with that. But please teach your son the truth about me and Moros before I appear."

"That will not be a problem."

Once Morgan left Oma resumed thinking of the problems inherent to healing Harry of the damage done to his body. She still did not trust her ability to heal him completely using her own powers. So after scouting the entire planet for anything useful. Lily's method of searching was to extend her consciousness across the planet for anything left of her people. An hour after she started Lily found an Alteran healing device in Honduras which she brought back to the outpost.

Reprograming the device to heal Harry only took a few moments for her. Considering that she, as Oma, built the device that this was based on. Though, Lily had to program the device to consider his expanded EM (Energy Manipulation) abilities. The Altaren's were able to manipulate energy with their bodies however the years between the devices creation and Harrys birth, many advances in the Altaren's EM abilities took place.

The next time Harry fell asleep Lily activated the devices and let it do its job. It took 13, 8 hour sessions with the device to complete all of the repairs to his body and his EM abilities. During the two weeks and beyond Lily told Harry of her life as an Altaren and a Witch, including some of her time as an ascended. Lily also set up mental shields in Harrys mind and taught him how to master his mind. This included the art of talking telepathically and reading thoughts. Once this was done, Lily was able to teach Harry in the traditional Altaren methods, mind sharing. Lily simply copied the information directly into Harry's mind from hers. Then Harry just started practicing to develop understanding. The two of them spent the rest of the summer being a family and Lily teaching Harry about his Altaren ancestry.

Lily decided that in order to keep Harry safe and continue his education she would go with him to Hogwarts. To do this she cast out her consciousness across the planet cataloging every magical creature she could find to allow her to pose as Harry's Familiar. Within 15 minutes she found the perfect animal, ironically at Hogwarts right beside Dumbledore in his office.

It was a simple matter to make herself appear to be a phoenix. The abilities of the bird are only slightly more difficult to emulate, and with only a small amount of practice she would be indistinguishable from a real phoenix.

"Mom where are you?" Harry asked the next morning after he woke up and walked into the chair room.

"_I'm right here Harry." _Lily said from her perch on the back of the control chair.

"What. Where?" Harry said confused while looking around

"_I'm on the back of the chair Harry." _Harry turned and looked at the chair and saw the phoenix. The bird was a solid red with the wing feathers transitioning to gold with white tips.

"What," Harry asked confused. "How are you a bird?"

"_I don't have a physical body Harry, I can assume any form. This is how we can explain how you left the Dursleys. I'm pretending to be Phoenix, an extremely magical creature with massive intelligence. They are creatures of light magic; if I am with you no one will ever accuse you of going Dark. They are also able to transport anywhere through any ward."_

"This is so cool. What are we going to do now? And why are you disguised as a phoenix?"

"_I was wondering what you want to do today. We can go anywhere in the world we want and nothing can stop us. And I am a phoenix to complete the ruse. This is how I am going to go to Hogwarts with you."_

"You're coming to Hogwarts with me this year?" Up until now, Harry was exactly like most preteens. Harry was dreading going back to school.

Lily laughed then continued. "_Yes I am. Also, no one will try to take me away from you. I'm creating a fake familiar bond with you while I am in this form." _Jumping off the chair Lily shifted back into her human form. "Well Harry you never answered what do you want to do today?"

"Can we get my school supplies?" Lily was very excited, Harry was finally leaving his shell and opening up around her. "Let's go." Lily shifted back into a phoenix and landing on his shoulder _flamed_ the two of them to Diagon alley.

The two of them caused a huge scene when they arrived, or more accurately, they would have if Lily had not stopped the people from noticing them. Harry walked with phoenix Lily on his shoulder and Hedwig on his opposite shoulder. That is until someone ran, literally, into Harry and pulled him into a huge hug, surprising Lily as she thought that she was stopping everyone from noticing Harry.

"Harry," the person hugging him said. Harry was barely able to tell who was hugging him until he opened his eyes and saw the bushy brown hair. "Where were you? Why did you disappear? Did you run away, do you know how dangerous that could be, are you hurt?"

"Hermione, I'm fine. I was completely safe even if I wanted to be in danger I could not have been." Harry said

"What do you mean how you could?" Hermione was cut off by the squawk from the Phoenix on Harrys shoulder

"_Harry look out behind you. Dumbledore is on his way you need to be ready."_ Harry's face instantly became cold and hard. Lily told Harry of the blocks Dumbledore placed on his magic and mind, as well as Dumbledore's plan to have Harry sacrifices himself to destroy Voldemort.

(Lily Pov)

"Harry my boy, why did you leave your family the way you did? They are quite worried." Dumbledore had his disappointed grandfather mask. Bypassing his shields Lily entered Dumbledore's mind and saw the corruption and black heart of the man. Lily looked deeper and saw that Dumbledore planned her and James death. Even deeper she saw the Dumbledore through her life as Lily Evans placed spells on her mortal self, which caused Petunia to hate magic. '_I am going to kill him.'_

Lily screeched and launched a ball of fire at Dumbledore as her phoenix self. She purposely made the fireball weak it was only powerful enough to burn away his beard and hair.

Now that she drew attention to herself, Lily allowed herself to become visible. Shocking everyone nearby, thanks to Dumbledore's propaganda, it is believed that phoenixes are very rare, true, but that they only bond themselves to powerful, light, wizards is false. Phoenixes bond themselves to whomever they want, whenever they want.

Lily listened to Dumbledore prattle on about how it could be dangerous for Harry to have a phoenix bound to him and that he needs to take her away for Harry's own safety. Getting tired of Dumbledore's talking Lily threw another fireball at Dumbledore.

"_Harry we will never get any shopping done here. How about I take you to France, we will go shopping there for your supplies."_

"_Ok mom can we go now please. Dumbledore is getting really annoying?"_ Lily sent the mental equivalent of a hug before flaming Harry to France just inside their magical district. Just before she flamed, Lily sent Dumbledore an image, James flipping Dumbledore the finger.

Once in France, Lily directed Harry to the different shops and stores. The French magical alley was only slightly different to the British. Language was not a problem as Lily taught Harry French during their lessons. For money, Lily just transported galleons out of Dumbledore's vault using her powers. Once they were finished shopping Lily took Harry to Gringotts to get his own money.

When he arrived, Harry was taken to speak to a manager as his account was managed from Brittan.

"Well Mr. Potter you have caused quite a bit of trouble today haven't you running away from Brittan. Your phoenix is also quite theatrical, burning away Dumbledore's beard. From what I heard, nothing is able to grow back that." The manager Grimshoe said rhetorically.

"He deserved it. Oma said he is a," Harry switched to Altaren and some very unflattering things about Dumbledore that would make a pirate take notes. And kneel in worship about her imagination. "Sorry Oma is the name of the phoenix on my shoulder."

"Mr. Potter" GrimShoe said slowly and completely seriously, "Oma would not happen to be Oma Desala would she?"

"How did you hear that name?" Harry asked shocked

"Mr. Potter, 4,000 years ago Oma Desala helped the Goblin king ascend. If this is the same…" GrimShoe was cut off as Lily took on her ascended form.

"One in the same GrimShoe. I remember King Swifthook very well. Now I am here to help my charge with matters of his parent's money and inheritance."

"Yes Madam. Now…" (Just imagine the inheritance test involving blood knife and a piece of paper from any other fan fiction.) After the test was complete, GrimShoe sat back.

"Well this in not to unusual, your parents money is still secure until your guardian allows you access. And since an ascended being is your guardian, I don't think it matters either way. What is interesting is your claim to the vault of Janus from your mother's side. According to the records, Janus was the creator of the multi-compartment trunk and the expansion charm.

Janus receives a stipend from every item that is sold with those two charms or variations of those charms on them. It is not much per charm but after 1100 years, it is a lot of money in that vault. Especially since Janus is the one who created the multi-Dimensional nature of the Gringots Vault system."

"Multi-Dimentional nature?" Harry asked wondering what Grimshoe meant

"Yes, that is the spell work that allows each gringotts location to use the same vault cave. The vault system is located in a completely different location. I am not even sure where it is. When you go through a door into the Vault cave you pass through a gateway. I can only tell you this since you are the inheritor of the Janus vault and titles." Harry nodded an Oma was very impressed with Janus' accomplishment.

"Can we go see the vault?" Harry asked

"Of course this way." The trip to the vault was as much fun as the one in England. Later it was explained that every Gringotts building has a portal to the same vault cave. And that right now he is surrounded by thousands of customers from around the world. They are intangible and invisible to him and vise verse.

Harry and lily eventually arrived at the vault, Vault 36. When they arrived at the door, Lily groaned. She had looked through the door and saw what Janus left for Harry. She may love Janus, but he is a child in an adult's body. Harry placed his hand on the Door and waited, the door looked at Harry's blood, mind, and magic before opening. Once the door was open Mother and Son walked into the Vault causing automated systems to activate.

"Well hello little brother." A voice said startling Harry. Harry spun to look at what was previously empty space. Standing behind him was a man in white clothes. But what really through Harry off was being called little brother

"What?" Harry asked confused

"Yes, hello little brother. I see you are still confused. You know that your mother occasionally descended through her life in order to learn more about the nature of ascension. Well I am one of the children she had while descended. So as I said hello little brother."

"I'm still confused." Harry said

"Well actually, I'm an interactive hologram of Janus so I'm not your brother my creator is. But any way the reason, I am here. My creator wanted to leave some thing's for you to have, think of them as 12 years of birthday and Christmas presents. And if you are wondering how I know about that, I am a time traveler. I jumped forward to about 10 years from now and learned about human culture."

"Still confused. I know Mum descended every so often to study ascension but."

"Harry, when I was just Oma I descended periodically. If I found someone I loved I had a child if my lover and I chose. Janus is your older brother. However his maturity is questionable."

"Mother that is cold and I trying to give my little brother a present. Now harry, the first is behind you. That is a gate ship it is designed to fly through the Stargate. However, this is not a normal gate ship. I used the space expansion charm on it. I managed to give the gate ship the equivalent internal dimensions as a warship. With the extra space, I installed a Hyperdrive, energy weapons, faster sub-light drive and shields as powerful as Atlantis's. I also ran into Ganos Lal and acquired her designs for a Site to site transporter system. I made a few tweaks and gave it the ability to connect with a ring platform and Atlantis's transport booths." Janus's hologram was looking smug. "Even better is the device that pulls the gateship out of phase. I few years ago, for me, I ran into Moros and I got his phase shifting technology. With that, you can leave this dimension and hide in another."

"Janus, tell me that you did not install a time machine on this gate ship." Oma asked, It was phrased like a question but the brother knew it was anything but a question. "No it does not have a time machine installed"

"To recap, you are my brother. And because you missed 11 birthdays and Christmases you are giving me a space ship?" Harry asked dumbfounded

"Yep, just remember my motto 'If someone tells you that something can't be done, make sure you prove them wrong.' Now my real self should arrive in time for your 12th Christmas, I'll see you then."

Janus's hologram deactivated. Harry stood still for a moment then ran to the gate ship. Lily followed sedately she knew that Harry would do whatever it took to have a chance to fly this ship. Plus she was not going to take away his first present from his brother. Especially with how few presents he received.

Lily followed Harry into the ship Harry was standing in the door way. The jumper looked ordinary at first glance however once Harry and she stepped inside the door closed the inside of the ship blurred and they were now standing on the bridge of an Aurora. Harry turned around and opened the door at the back of the room which now led into the rest of the 2 mile long ship.

"Well what do you think?" Janus's hologram asked

"I think it's brilliant?"

"Harry, grab that watch right over there." Janus pointed at the captain's chair with a watch on the palm rest.

"That is a neural interface it will let to control the ship from anywhere within a light-year. Now I would recommend that you get what you need and call the ship to you from home. It will follow you when you call."

Lily stood their almost dreading the day when Janus himself arrives. Not that she does not want to see her son, but Janus is as much a prankster as James was. 'I need to go find Chaya; she is able to keep her brother following the rules. Somewhat, Ok not at all but she tries.'

Lily stood watching as Janus explains to Harry how to fly the ship and how fast it can move. He also explains how to reduce the effectiveness of the inertial dampeners so he can feel the G forces. 'I am so glad I am ascended and won't be able to feel that. Harry flying is crazier than James ever would.'

Once they finished in the vault Harry and lily left Gringotts and Lily flamed them back to the outpost. Once Harry arrived, he used the interface and called his ship to him. The second it arrived, Harry was inside looking at the controls and learning how to fly.

Lily was laughing to herself 'I swear he will want to take it into orbit soon if I don't stop him.' Lily quickly crept into the systems of the ship and blocked its ability to exit the atmosphere. The ship already locked the weapons systems and the critical systems when Harry was flying.

Casting her mind through the ship for the first time, Lily was impressed Janus went all out. Automated factories to build space parts and additional drones, site to site transporter systems built by the Morgan. What really impressed her was the phase shifting technology included in the systems. In the event the ship is heavily damaged the device, is connected to its own power source, will pull the ship out of phase.

After pulling Harry away from the bridge, Lily took Harry to the quarters Janus built for harry on the ship. The walls were showing images of ships and cities from Altaren history. Celestis, Atlantis, Vis Uban, Heliopolis, El Dorado, and other cities and ships all cycled through on the walls. Harry immediately fell in love with the room; even Lily was impressed with the work Janus put into the room. While Harry was, falling asleep Lily told him about the different siblings he has or had. Of course Lily also told Harry about James Potter

Once Harry was asleep Lily reached out with her mind and located what had been trying to track Harry today. Quickly tracking the energy signature Lily located the creature. She was surprised it was a house elf. Lily easily entered the house elf's mind. Dobby was trying to warn Harry about a danger at Hogwarts. Making up her mind Lily grabbed Dobby and pulled him to her.

"What is happening to Dobby?" She heard the hyperactive house elf say. Lily quickly made herself visible

"Calm down little one. My name is Oma Desala." Oma saw Dobby's eyes bulge.

"You is an ancient one. The first magic peoples."

"Yes little one I am." Oma said to Dobby.

"Dobby is honored to meet you. Dobby is not worthy to see an ancient one."

"Yes you are Dobby. Now stand up and remember who you are." Dobby quickly stood up.

"Now Dobby. I am the one who has been preventing you from finding Harry Potter." Dobby's eyes went wide, again. "Harry is under my protection. I was good friends with Harry's mother but I was prevented from saving her or James's life. Now why don't you explain to me what you want to warn harry about."

"Dobby must warn Harry Potter that he must not go back to Hogwarts. There is an Evil Plot to hurt people at Hogwarts."

"What is the Plot?"

"Dobby cannot say."

"Dobby as an Alteran I release you from your servitude to the Malfoy Family." Dobby glowed as Oma shattered the bond. Dobby did not know it but Oma also placed a curse on the Malfoy bloodline preventing any bonds where they are the Master from forming. This freed any house elf currently employed by the Malfoys.

Dobby had tears in his eyes. "Dobby thanks you ancient one. How can Dobby repay you?" Oma Smiled

"You can tell me the plot against Harry?"

"Bad former master placed a bad dark thing with a Hogwarts student. It will open the Chamber of Secrets again."

"Who did he put the object with? And what is the Object?" Oma said thinking about the Chamber remembering about Salandra and why she was there.

"Dobby not knows. I is sorry ancient one."

"Don't be sorry you have done very well. Now, you are free go do whatever you wish. But you must not tell anyone about me. If you ever desire to help Harry just try to pop back to him and I will let you find him."

"Thank you ancient one. Dobby will keep your secret." Dobby popped away and Oma became intangible.

The next day Harry flew the Jumper in a training mode that all Lantean children use before they are allowed to actually pilot actual ships. Harry very quickly finished the test as Lily allowed him to take the ship into orbit. Once in orbit, Harry set the inertial dampers as low as was safe and took off. With the modifications, Janus made the Jumper made it to the moon in half an hour.

Harry and Lily spent the day taking turns flying the jumper and/or Lily telling Harry stories about his siblings. Lily also took Harry to different places on Earth; mountains, the great wonders of the world, and using the hologram room on the jumper was able to show Harry different places in the Altaren history.

Today was the first day of Harry's second year at Hogwarts. The ship was in geo-synchronous orbit of Hogwarts ready to beam Harry to his room at night. After spending the night in his ship there was no way he was spending another night in Hogwarts dorms. On the train, Harry was in a compartment with Hedwig and Phoenix Lily, going by Desala in this form. It was nine o'clock when he arrived he was using crystal pad that was tied to his ships library. All of his books were quantum scanned by the sensors and recorded into his computer. What made him happier was that using the pad he can type his homework then use an MEC to make the essay in its finished form, in his handwriting. He would have done it to, except Lily refused to let him. Her reasons were that he needs to improve his handwriting.

Currently Harry was sitting on the Hogwarts express reading a book written by Moros, the last high chancellor of Atlantis. The book was about the failures that the Lanteans made during their war with the wraith. Moros titled the book

Overconfidence and Arrogance;  
>The Downfall of an Ancient Race<p>

The book was sad and dry reading but it was about his history so Harry devoured the book. Harry also determined that he would no longer hold back in school. If his friends don't like it, tough. He now has someone he wants to be proud of him.

Lily was able to hear what Harry was thinking just then, as Harry was broadcasting his thoughts. A weight settled in her chest as she heard what he thought. It was physically painful for her to hear that he never had anyone that he wanted to make proud before.

"Harry," Harry barely had time to look up before he was run into by a brown haired missile and hugged. "I read in the newspaper that you were kidnapped by someone using a phoenix and…"

"Hermione stop I'm fine and I was not kidnapped. I asked Desala to take me somewhere else."

"Who is Desala?"

"Desala is the name of the Phoenix that hit Dumbledore with a fireball."

"But why would a phoenix attack The Headmaster? He has a phoenix to so."

"Desala told me that Phoenixes are very protective of their Bonded. And Desala did not like how Dumbledore was trying to control me. Plus the fireball Desala shot was very weak, trust me Desala could have shot a fire ball that would make dragon fire look cold."

"Can't you tell Desala not to attack people she really should not be doing that."

Harry fell off his seat laughing at what Hermione just asked him to do.

"Hermione, Desala is over 10,000 years old. You want me to tell her how to behave." Hermione blushed thinking of the absurdity of her statement.

"I'm sorry Harry. Sorry Desala." Oma nodded at Hermione and looked into her mind. Oma was impressed with Hermione's mind. For a human her brain was incredibly advanced. Looking at her DNA Oma was shocked. Hermione was an inheritor of Alteran DNA but her DNA was going along a completely new evolutionary path then the Alterans. It was apparent that Hermione Granger was one of the first of her kind. Her DNA was unique.

"How was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked

"It was amazing. Desala took me all over the world. We went to America, Greece, Rome, China, Japan, Venice, and lots of other place. Desala also took me to see places that only she remembers." Harry said excited. "Places that humanity have completely forgotten." Hermione looked shocked

"Really you saw all that?" Harry nodded "That's amazing. I'm really happy for you harry." Desala looked into Hermione's mind and saw she really was. With a quick thought Oma placed a shield over Hermione blocking anyone from reading or manipulating Hermione's mind.

"_Harry."_

"_Yes mum?"_

"_Hermione can be trusted. Do you want to tell her about me?"_ Harry froze and thought about it.

"_Not right now. I don't want to…" _Harry stopped speaking. Lily looked into Harry's mind and saw what he meant to say. He did not want to share her time.

"_Its fine harry. But you know Janus will be here by Christmas."_

"_I know. Can we tell her on Halloween?"_

"_Yes, we will tell her then."_ Someone was knocking on the door now. Harry waved his wand and the door opened.

"Hi Harry, Hi Hermione." Ron suddenly walked inside the compartment. Oma followed her usual pattern and looked inside Ron's mind. Ron was incredibly loyal to Harry; he wanted to be a real Gryffindor. Beneath the compulsion charms that Dumbledore placed on him were gone. Oma saw that Ron was supposed to be in Hufflepuff. But Ron convinced that hat to place him in Gryffindor.

"_Ron is good as well Harry. Now that I have removed the compulsion charms."_

"_What compulsion charms?" _

"_Dumbledore placed 5 charms on Ron. They made Ron very apathetic, jealous, possessive, simulated ADHD, and a repulsion charm."_

"_Did you remove them?"_

"_Yes I did. You should see changes in Ron behavior soon."_

"Harry what are you reading?" Ron asked. 'Well that was quick'

"Its called Overconfidence and Arrogance; The Downfall of an Ancient Race. Desala found it. It's a book written by a man named Moros. It's about the fall of Atlantis."

"You have a book that talks about Atlantis?" Ron and Hermione asked shocked and amazed.

"I don't but Desala does. She has a lot of stuff. This book is one of them."

"Can I…" Hermione began asking but harry shook his head.

"You have to ask Desala not me. Its her book."

"How can a phoenix own a book?" Ron asked showing that he still needed to work on tact.

"Phoenix's are very smart Ron. More so than humans at any rate. Desala is over 10,000 years old."

"Wow. But what about Dumbledore's phoenix. How old is he."

"_Fawkes is 2,100 years old." _Desala told the three with telepathy.

"What was that?" Ron and Hermione asked in time again.

"_Don't you mean 'Who was that.' I am Desala."_

"You can talk?" Ron asked

"_Not verbally. I am speaking directly into your mind. But yes Ronald Weasley I can speak."_

"That is so cool."

"Now I have a question for you two."

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said

"_Severus Snape is able to read your mind. Part of my responsibility while staying with Harry is protecting him. I want to place a shield over your minds to prevent people reading your thoughts."_

"That greasy git can read our minds?" Ron yelled rightfully angry.

"_Yes he can. I want to shield your mind."_ The Trio could here that grin in her voice. "_The shield will prevent anyone from reading your thoughts. Snape won't know what hit him."_

"Yes please." Ron said quickly followed by Hermione.

"What about harry?" Hermione asked

"Desala already taught me to shield my own mind. But she can help if I need it." Hedwig hopped down and landed on Harry's knee. Harry started petting her.

"_I don't want you two telling anyone that I can speak to you. That is a secret."_ Desala told Ron and Hermione.

"Yes Ma'am."

"_And don't call me Ma'am. My name is Desala."_

At the feast Ron and Hermione sat with Harry. Everyone was staring at Harry. More accurately they were staring at Desala who was sitting on Harrys shoulder. Oma decided to have some fun and shot a fireball at Dumbledore. The Fireball shattered an illusion revealing to everyone what a bald Dumbledore looked like.

"Potter, 100 points from Gryffindor." Snape yelled internally grinning at taking points from Harry.

"How am I supposed to control a phoenix Snape? If I thought I could do that than your allegations that I am as arrogant as my father may hold some weight."

"Another 100 points from Gryffindor, Potter." Snape yelled louder mentally dancing a jig.

"Severus Snape that is enough. Mr. Potter has no control over a phoenix. No one can control a Phoenix. Those point deductions are canceled. Mr. Potter can you ask the Phoenix to refrain from shooting fireballs at the headmaster?" Professor McGonagall asked harry. Harry looked at Desala that back at Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, She does not want to. She says she finds it fun." Oma made a chirping sound while speaking to harry. Harry looked at Desala then paled "I can't say that he'll kill me." Oma made a few more chirps. "Ok I'll tell him."

"What did it say Potter?" Snape demanded

"She said she's debating seeing if the grease in your hair is flammable." Snape turned red while the students started laughing. Fred and George fell of their seats laughing along with Ron and Lee Jordan. Most of the Professors were also holding down laughs.

"Don't even think about taking points Severus. You did ask." Professor Flitwick told Snape.

Severus eventuality sat down and the sorting commenced. Once the sorting and the feast were completed. The students all split up and went back to their common rooms.

"Harry that was hilarious. Did the Phoenix really threated to light Snape's hair on fire?" Fred asked once the feast ended

"Yes she really did."

"Where did you find a Phoenix harry?" Angela asked

"I didn't she found me. I was about to go to sleep at my relatives house when she just appeared."

"But why did she go to you?" Alicia asked the question that everyone else was thinking

"Apparently she was the one that saved me the night Voldemort killed my parents." Everyone was staring at him while thinking. 'Are we about to find out how he survived that night.' "Desala, that's her name, was called by my Mum using a ritual she created. Desala agreed to save my Life if Voldemort tried to kill me. Desala told me that my Mum knew she was in danger. Desala blocked the majority of the killing curse but was not able to block all of it. So I was hit and did survive the Killing Curse. That is true, but I had nothing to do with me surviving."

"So you a cheat?" Cormac McLaggen accused

"Have I ever said that it was anything I did to survive the curse? Explain to me how a 15 month old baby deflected the killing curse on his own. I would love to know. Use your brain I believe you have one." A few people snickered. "I have said since Day 1, said that I hate my fame. Who wants to be famous for surviving when your parents died?"

"You really should control your pet Harry. She should not be disrespecting the Headmaster." Percy said

"Percy, like I told Professor McGonagall. Do you really expect me to tell a 10,000 year old phoenix how to behave?" Percy stared slack jawed. Harry smirked and walked up to his dorm. Ron and Hermione followed him.

"Harry, where is your trunk?" Hermione asked after she sat down on his bed.

"I left it at my new home." Harry said

"Then how will you get your stuff?" Ron asked

"See ya, tomorrow." Harry said as Desala landed on his shoulder. "What?" Ron and Hermione asked as harry vanished in a flash of Fire

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley was that Mr. Potter that just disappeared?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall. Harry said he was going to be staying at his new home."

"And where is this new home."

"We don't know Professor. But I am sure that Harry is completely safe." Ron said

"Why do you say that Mr. Weasley?"

"Because Harry explained that Desala is that one that saved harry when you-know-who tried to kill him as a baby."

"What?"

"Yes, Harry said that Desala told him that Lily Potter created a ritual that called a phoenix. Lily then asked Desala to save Harry's life, and she did."

"Well I'm not sure about that. Albus said that Lily's sacrifice is what saved Harrys life."

"But Professor was Lily the only mother that sacrificed herself to save their child's life. Are you saying the Lily lover her son more than any other mother that died to save their child?" Hermione asked. Minerva was struck dumb for a few minutes.

"You are correct Miss Granger I never thought about that before. Very well, When you see Harry please tell him that the headmaster needs to speak to him in his office."

"Sure Professor. We'll tell him." Ron said

The next morning Oma flamed Harry back to Gryffindor tower. He quickly met with Ron and Hermione and left the tower.

"Harry professor Dumbledore needs to talk to you. Professor McGonagall told us to let you know last night." Hermione

"Ok ill meet with him after classes."

"But harry it sounded important." Hermione sounded indignant that harry would brush off the headmaster like that.

"Then he can tell me himself. If he won't tell me himself then it must not be very important. Plus it can't have anything to do with school as classes have not started yet. Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore is nothing to me except headmaster of a school I attend." Ron and Hermione were shocked at the anger in his voice. However Hermione caught the phrasing in Harry's words.

"What do you mean a school Harry? You only attend Hogwarts?" Harry smirked

"Wrong I also am enrolled in a Muggle school through correspondence classes. It's similar to what Muggle kids that live to far away from a school to attend a normal school."

"Why would you attend a Muggle school?" Ron asked confused

"Because I don't intend to stay in the magical world. Voldemort is still alive and wants to kill me, to kill the image of the Boy who lived. _Harry Potter_ is a symbol that Voldemort can be beaten. If Voldemort can kill the Symbol of Harry Potter then the majority of the sheep will roll over and surrender. I don't want that Ron. The only way I can have peace is if I leave the magical world." Harry explained. The other reason he was attending Non-Magical schooling was to have a foundation for learning Alteran Science.

"But Harry what about You-Know-Who?" Ron asked confused

"Ron, say his name. You are only giving Voldemort more power over you."

"Ok, what about V-Vo-Voldemort? What about when he comes back?"

"Why is that my problem to deal with Ron? I'm 12 years old. Harry James Potter is not the Boy who lived. Now _Harry Potter; _from those stupid adventure books is another matter. Have someone find him to deal with Voldemort. I am not Him."

"I understand Harry." Hermione told harry. Ron closed his eyes and thought. In another universe Ron would have blown his top and ranted and raved at harry about abandoning his responsibilities. However this Ron was not being weighed down by compulsion charms and could think clearly. Finally he opened his eyes and Nodded.

"I understand Harry. One thing though you are really different now. Why?" Ron asked Harry was surprised he thought Hermione would be the one to notice first. Harry thought he hated having to lie to them. Finally he made up his mind.

"_Mum, can I tell them tonight?"_

"_Yes, we can tell them after classes."_

"Ill tell you tonight. Trust me you will find the surprise amazing." Harry was grinning like a loon. The trio that would change the face of the universe then walked into the great hall to eat breakfast.

Lily was sitting in her quarters in the Jumper. In her hand was Tom Riddles diary. Lily found Ginny Weasley in possession of the book and replaced it with a harmless version. Lily placed a version of her mind in the new diary she gave Ginny.

Back to Tom Riddles diary Lily grabbed the Soul Fragment and pulled it out of the Diary. Lily shuddered as she looked at the Soul Fragment. She remembering the mutilations that many Alterans suffered, when they used the ritual to create these abominations, in an attempt to ascend.

Lily shook her head and placed the Soul Fragment in a containment vessel and activated the Time Dilation field. Within the field the Soul Fragment she removed from Harry merged with the fragment from the diary.

Lily decided to give Harry, and Ron and Hermione a challenge. She grinned as she made a scavenger hunt for the Trio. Their goal was to find the entrance to The Chamber of Secrets. The private retreat belonging to her Grandson, Salazar Slytherin.

Later that night Harry was pacing in his Dorm. Harry was ticked off. Ron and Hermione were watching him pace as his magic was leaking off of him. Ron and Hermione could feel it but as he was 12 years old his magic was still very immature. Dumbledore tried to use every spell short of the Imperius to find out where Spent his summer. Thankfully Lily was far more skilled at hiding memories then Albus was at finding them. She did have 50 Million years of practice.

Ron and Hermione watched as Desala landed on his shoulder and placed her _chin_ on his head. Harry closed his eyes and Ron and Hermione guessed that Desala was speaking to him. He nodded and walked Desala teleported the three preteens to the Jumper.

"What was that?" Ron asked "Harry we can't leave the school." Hermione said together simultaneously.

"Watch." Harry said pointing to Desala. Desala changed form into her ascended form then changed to appear as Oma Desala.

"Ron, Hermione this is Oma Desala." Harry said smirking while Ron and Hermione stood slack jawed

"What" "How" "Who" "What" Ron and Hermione asked alternating each question

"That is quite the question you two. My name is Oma Desala. And I am an Alteran." Hermione gasped

"I read that word in a book but nothing else was said about them. There was only a mention." Hermione said moments later.

"There will not be anything other than a mention. We made sure to erase ourselves from all of your histories." Oma explained to Hermione and Ron.

"Why would you do that?" Ron exclaimed

"Because the wizarding world is not ready for the truth of the origins of their powers it would cause more chaos then destroying the statute of secrecy."

"How? And can you tell us where our powers came from?" Hermione

"Yes that is part of the reason you are here. First I need to tell you a story. Please take a seat." Oma waved and a couch and two chairs appeared. "What I am about to tell you cannot be shared with anyone else." Ron and Hermione nodded. "Most sentient beings have the ability to achieve what is called ascension. Ascension is the process of leaving the physical world and Ascending to a higher level of existence. I achieve this many millennia ago."

"How long?" Ron and Hermione

"Over 50 million years."

"WHAT?" The two were slack jawed

"Yes I am that old. Now back to the story. An ascended begin can do almost anything they want therefor there are very strict rules. The most important is to not interfere in the lower plains. 33 Years ago I was punished for breaking that rule.

"I was exploring the Earth trying to find where I lived when I was still mortal. After a few hours of searching I found a young human couple with a daughter. The woman was pregnant, however the baby was dying. I used my abilities and saved the baby's life.

"However that was breaking the rules. As a punishment, the Other Ascended, took the baby's soul and mine and merged them inside the unborn child's body."

"What why would they punish you for saving a baby's life?" Hermione asked

"What if Hitler, or Grindawald, or Voldemort were supposed to die but they were saved by an ascended.

"Many centuries ago an ascended gave a nation the knowledge to build a weapon to save their nation from complete destruction. The nation used the weapon to completely destroy their attackers. Later the nation planned to use the weapon to conquer their neighbors. The Others had to step in to correct the mistake of the one ascended that interfered. They killed every member of that nation; Men, Woman, and Children." All three of the mortals were horrified.

"That is why they have so strict rules. In part I agree with them however I also believe that we should help people ascend.

"Anyway back to my story. When I was forced into the body of the human child, I knew it was pointless to fight the combined might of the others. So I made some changes to the human child making her closer to what I was before I ascended. Had I not my mind, my soul, would have destroyed the body. Changing the body had another consequence when I was 11 I attended Hogwarts. 9 Years later I had married and I had a baby boy. I am sure you both know who I am now." Lily said and shifted her form appearing as Lily Potter

"No, you're lying, you can't be Lily Potter she died." Hermione

"No I didn't. And before you say that what I told you is impossible let me ask you a question." Ron and Hermione nodded "Do you know everything about magic?"

"What?" Both asked "Do you know everything about magic?" "No" both said

"Then can you confidently say that this is impossible." Both shook their heads no.

"I am Lily Potter and I am Oma Desala."

"Then why did you leave Harry at the Dursleys. And what changed shouldn't the others have stepped in and stopped you." Ron asked

"What changed is when Voldemort tried to kill me when he tried to kill Harry.

"That night Voldemort attacked I ascended after Voldemort killed me. My soul did not die, it ascended. When I ascended I had a rush of 50 million years of memories suddenly in my mind. In the confusion I threw myself in the way of the killing curse. I forgot that I could simply dispel it. The curse was powerful enough to affect me. It caused me to move to a new level above the ascended plane."

"But why did you not take care of harry?" Hermione asked. She believed that this was Lily Potter but she was still concerned for her friend.

"Harrys scar was not caused by the killing curse. It was caused by me. I immediately knew that I was at a higher level of ascension then I had ever been. But I could not fully control my abilities. When I tried to touch harry I almost killed him. If I had tried to pick him up I would have killed him." Ron and Hermione immediately understood why Lily could not take harry. Both were also horrified that they thought the worst of Lily.

"It took me this long to gain control of this increase in power." Lily finished "Now I want to show you something that less than 100 humans have ever seen." The two turned and believed that they were dreaming. In front of them was the planet Earth. As seen from and extremely high orbit.

"No you two are not dreaming." Harry said "Believe me I thought the same thing when I first saw this."

"How can we be in orbit?" Hermione asked

"Remember how mom said she ascended 50 million years ago? Well don't you think that a race that was over 50 million years old would have some pretty advanced technology?" Harry said "We are talking about the race that built Atlantis, Mione."

"So we are on a spaceship?" Harry nodded "And we're in Earth Orbit?" he nodded again "Oh" Hermione fell down into her chair.

"Did you really build Atlantis?" Ron asked Lily

"Well I did not build Atlantis personally. But yes, the Alterans did build Atlantis and I did live there." Lily smiled "Do you want to see what Atlantis looks like?" Ron nodded and Lily caused a hologram to appear showing Atlantis in all its glory.

"Wow. When is the City now?" Ron asked

"In another Galaxy waiting for the Alterans descendants to find her."

"Who are the descendants?"

"Humans, both magical and non-magical." Ron and Hermione were stunned "The Alterans were a race that all had, what you would call, magical abilities. Not at the same power level as modern witches and wizards. But we had far more control and we did not need foci."

"What am I. I'm a Muggle-born?" Lily smiled

"You my dear are a descendant of an Alteran, very distant but still a descendant. Most Muggle-born are genetic throwbacks. They have enough Alteran DNA to register as magical. You however are different you have Alteran DNA but you are also a new step forward for humanity and the Alterans. The three of you are rather interesting. Harry is an example of what magicals were, Ron is what magicals are, and Hermione is what magicals can become."

"What makes me different?" Hermione asked

"If you immediately know the candlelight is fire then the meal was cooked a long time ago."

"What?" Ron asked and Lily smiled

"I can't tell you. It takes the meaning away from you. I will show you the door but you must open and walk through it alone. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded, scared but determined. Lily walked forward and pulled Hermione into a hug. Lily felt Hermione's fear she was afraid of being treated like mutants were in comic books or experimented on by the Ministry.

"Hermione you have nothing to worry about. You don't have to tell anyone what I just told you. But I would recommend that you work on understanding what I told you." Hermione nodded, she was still worried but reassured.

"Come on I want to show you something else." With a thought the 4 were standing in the outpost in Antarctica. "Go ahead and sit down Ron."

Ron sat down and gasped "Oh wow."

"What?" Hermione asked

"This is amazing. I can see everything all the way into the Department of Mysteries, Hogwarts everything. I can ever see the burrow; Mum and Dad, I can even find Bill and Charlie. This is amazing. How does it work?" Ron sat up amazed

"That is very complicated Ron. I will teach you if you want. Or you could wait until Christmas."

"Why would we wait until Christmas?" Hermione asked

"Harrys older Brother is going to visit." Ron and Hermione's jaws fell open. "I'm fifty million years old I have had a few children."

"What is he like?" Ron asked

"He makes Fred and George look like armature pranksters and he is a genius."

"How smart is he?" Hermione asked

"He invented a Time Machine and the Space Expansion charm." Harry told her.

Lily and Harry sent the rest of the night telling Ron and Hermione about the Alterans and harry told them the unmodified version of his summer vacation. 20 minutes before breakfast at Hogwarts Hermione jumped when she realized the time. She was terrified that she would not have enough sleep to function during classes.

Lily calmed Hermione down and explained to her that she cheated and kept the preteens bodies from getting tired. During the class hours Lily went through the school searching for students that could handle the truth. Eventuality she found several students. She was glad that most were Harry's friends. The Gryffindor quidditch team could handle the truth and so could A few slytherins that wanted away from the wizarding world.

For the next month Lily helped Harry Ron and Hermione advance their abilities. However most of her time she spent with them was simply to have fun. To Ron and Hermione, Lily became a fun aunt. And her and Harry's relationship grew.

Most of the school loved Desala flying around the school. The first years especially loved her as she would regularly sing helping them deal with homesickness. Eventuality Fawkes started joining her in calming the students.

Snape and Dumbledore tried to prevent Desala from staying with Harry but both failed. Harry had to translate for Desala threatening to test the combustibility of Snapes hair before Snape stopped. Desala eventuality had to flame into the potions classroom and send a fireball at Snape to stop him taking his anger out on different students before he stopped.

Dumbledore tried to force Fawkes into stopping Desala but fawkes refused. Fawkes knew what and who desala was and did not want to anger her.

**_A/N_**

**There are three schools of thought on how to advance further while on the ascended plane. The first is self-discovery from within the ascended plane; the majority of the Alteran believe this. The second is to gain enough power to force your way further up the ladder using the energy of other beings, this is what the Ori do. Before Oma and Lily were joined together, Oma was part of the third group what believes that to reach the plains higher then ascension you need to find the way from the lower plains after retaking the form you had before. As Oma/Lily had done by retaking corporal form many times through the history of the Alteran people, in both Avalon and Pegasus.**

**Having been ascended her first time during the rise of the Ori, Lily was present when Atlantis was built, the creation of the Stargate network, when Atlantis left Earth due to plague, The fall of her people to the wraith because of their own foolishness. Lily is one of the oldest living beings alive.**


	10. The Council of Potter

"Well get up." Harry heard a voice say. He rolled over and saw a 20ish woman standing with a clipboard. He was wearing a business suit with librarian glasses. Her black hair hung loose and her emerald eyes were sharp and seemed to be x-raying him. "Get up already. I know you just slammed into a massive wall of energy but thats no reason to be laying on the ground. How do you know you're not going to be attacked."

Harry stood and felt for his wand "Dont bother. Im not going to hurt you. Now; Name, DOB, Age, Parents names, Godparents, and best friends, Did you kill voldemort, and why did you make the jump."

"What?" He asked

"I said; Name, Dob, Age, Parents names, Godparents, best friends, Did you kill voldemort, why did you make the jump. And finally Dark, Light, or Gray."

"Why do you want to know that?" The woman conjured up some seat and motioned for him to sit.

"You were making an inter reality jump right?"

"Yes." "You were caught mid transit Harry. You didn't end up in the right place. Well I guess you kind of did. But ill explain all that in a bit." "Explain it now please." "Hold on, Harry right?" "Yes." "Allright, You see Harry you are in a nexus of sorts. A place where some versions of Harry Potter meet when they make the inter reality jump."

"What?"

"Ok fine. I am Violet Lily Potter. My parents are James and Lily Potter. I was born on July 31, 1980. On October 31, 1981 Voldemort killed James and Lily and I survived getting hit by the killing curse. When I was 18 I killed Voldemort and the ministry wanted to turn my into a breeding stock for rich pure bloods. I refused and made the jump to escape. I ended up here. This place is where some of our alternates end up when we make the jump. We are the ones who use the right ritual, or maybe we just messed up while using it. None of us know. There are over 5000 versions of us running around here. Not to mention the versions of us with spouses, children or siblings."

"Damn. I had no idea that this. Well i guess anything can happen in the multiverse but. Damn."

"I know. Anyway please answer my questions. I need your information for our records.

"Harry James Potter, 25, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Amelia Bones, Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass, Yes, Im immortal so boredom, and Whatever I feel like at the time."

"Allright. Are you an orphan, Were you raised by them, did you marry Daphne, Did you replace him, Did you take over the world, have you ever been evil?"

"Yes, Yes and they were married, Yes, No, in 2020, In my enemies eyes yes."

"Nice, Did you bring anyone with you in the jump?"

"No. I just passed on my throne to my Great Great Great granddaughter."

"Do you have a way back?"

"Yes."

"What do you intend to do now?"

"I dont know yet. What is their to do here?"

"Most of us train with our counterparts and once we feel comfortable we go have fun kicking the asses of the counterparts of those that wronged us in our past." Harry grinned

"Really. So say I train with you I could go to another reality and torture Albus or Tom?"

"Yep. Few of us will actually stop you. There are a few goody goody versions of us here. But they are the minority. Most of them don't bother making the jump in the first place. Of course their are a few weird versions of us here."

"What do you mean?"

"What does Krypton mean to you?"

"Supermans home world."

"What is superman in your world?"

"A comic book hero."

"Ok well in the multiverse anything can happen. It just so happens that a few of our counterparts have copies of his powers. Or they married Supergirl. One of us actually married Superman himself."

"Sounds fun."

"I know. What's cool is that a few of the supergenius version of us discovered a way to copy powers from one version to another. So say you want a copy of Clarks powers. Sure. Or you want to supercharge your magic. How strong do you want to be. Do you want to become a jinchuuriki to a chakra monster? How strong do you want it to be. Basically we exist to have fun, explore and kick ass. But you are expected to contribute to our overall power some how."

"Wonderful. I think I have a few ways to help. I did rule Earth for 7,000 years."

"Damn. I think you just set a record. The last was only 4,000."

_A/N: Pick something. I offer this up to anyone who wants to have some fun with it. Basically its meant to be a smackdown of Albus, Tom, the ministry. Anyone or anything. You want a version of Harry give Glory or Kronos a drop kick? Go for it. Just let me know if you use the idea._


	11. The Initiative

"Delta, Omega, Epsilon, Charley, Lemra, Delta." Harry yelled to Voldemort just after he took his wand from Wormtail. Voldemort glanced sharply at Harry in open mouth shock. Quickly he recovered and stunned Wormtail.

"How do you know that code. Answer me now Potter." He demanded his wand digging into Harry's neck

"I am Grand Architecte Harry Potter. The Omega Directive was activated." Voldemort fell back and quickly broke Harrys bonds. "Show me your mark."

Harry rolled up his sleeve and revealed the inside of his bicep. He called on his magic and revealed the Gold and Blue Yin Yang symbol of their society,

"So we failed." Voldemort said sadly

"Because of me." Harry said "I fell for The Goat, hook line and sinker. After I killed you, due to a fluke, Dumb Luck, and the Goat. I somehow absorbed an echo of your soul through the connection between us. Dont ask me how I don't know. But i didn't realise it until it was too late. By than, Tempest and Illuminati were at war."

"Why are you here now?"

"Its the only time I was near you with no interruptions. We can plan and move into position without interference. When I came back I caused an enhancement to accelerate time around us. I can maintain the bubble for 15 minutes for us."

"Very well Potter. What is your plan?"

"I will be at the Citadel in two weeks."

The rest of the evening went by as Harry remembered it his first time thought.

(Two Weeks later)

"Potter." Voldemort said in greeting. Beside him were twelve people each in Business suits or Robes. Some were magical, some not, some were vampires, some Werewolves. But all were powerful in their own way.

"Council." Harry bowed and extended his hands palm up "I am Grand Architect Harry Potter. I am from 2130. In that time the two worlds were at war, thanks to Tempest."

"How did you become the Grand Architect?" The High Chairman asked.

"Albus Dumbledore faked his death and led Tempest from behind the scenes. Like his master before him did. In 3 years I was manipulated into killing Thomas believing the twisted truth of Dumbledore."

"Explain?"

"Albus told me that Voldemort desired to rule the magicals and destroy the magical world. In a sense that is true. The goals of this organization would see the current magical world destroyed. The ideals that would prevent the Earth uniting would be gone."

"I see." Voldemort said from his seat. "True in its own way. Explain what happened to cause you to use Omega?"

"Albus was able to use my fame after I killed Voldemort to gather even more fame to himself. He then gathered the entire magical world behind him to launch his campaign. Once I discover this i made a mistake and confronted him. It was my and Albus's fight which revealed the magical world to the muggle at large. Everything seemed fine for fifty years.

"But in 2100 the Earth went to war. The non magicals learned of the Magicals involvement in the four World Wars. The media and governments spun it as the magical world was behind it all. Every problem in the world was blamed on magicals. Tempest was given free reign to subdue the non magicals while Illuminati was given reign to subdue the magicals.

"In 2114 I was a part of Initiative. I probation was over and I quickly rose to the rank of Knight. unfortunately by that time the war was in it decline and the world was becoming toxic. In 2130 I was named Grand Architect and I began work on using Omega. The Oracle told me that if I used Omega I had a chance of saving our species."

A/N

The basic idea is that Voldemort was member of Initiative. He was recruited when he was a child and trained to become an agent.

Initiative is a society whose goal is to change the magical and non-magical worlds enough allowing them to merge. They exist thanks to a group of Seers and Oracles who foresee the destruction of all life on Earth by 2217 if the magical and non magical worlds do not work together. Voldemort was created to be a reaper in the magical world to eliminate the survivors of Grindelwald's followers. Tom Riddle then created Voldemort to find all of those who believe in Grindelwald's cause. Tom Riddle was recruited as a child and raised by an Initiative agent. He was located thanks to the Oracles and his part in magical society was carefully sculpted.

Omega is a plan of last resorts to send the Grand Architect into the past to prevent the war. It has been used once before and the agent killed Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, causing World War One. In the first time line the Archduke was publically killed by with a spell. The resulting war resulted in the extinction of non-magicals and the eventual extinction of magicals do to inbreeding.

* * *

><p>Tempest is the magical supremacy version of the group. Albus dumbledore is a high ranking member. Nicholas Flamel was the leader until his death. The mainly act like they love mugglborns, which they do, but they are dismissive of Muggles themselves and consider muggles to be harmless animals. However they truly know the danger of muggles and are willing to go to any lengths to ensure magical superiority.<p>

Albus Dumbledore's insistence that Harry live at the Dursleys is for the blood wards. But they are targeted against Illuminati and Initiative agents, Not Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>Illuminati is the Nonmaigcal supremacy version. They are rather new and only exist thanks to captured magicals and the rise of technology to fight magic. They have very advanced tech that can counter magic. The computer age was started and was meant to act as an early warning system against magicals. TV's, computers, phones, and more are all designed with weaknesses to magic. When a magical uses technology it was designed to burn out and send a signal that tells the location of magicals to Illuminati agents to capture that magical. They have infiltrated every level of technological development and are working to subdue the magical world.<p> 


	12. The Dark Savior

**Just a fun idea I had **about a year ago. Its not in its final form. I have abandoned it. I just want to know what people think of it. Its full of Cliches**.**

Here I am looking at this child, 'My Goddaughter' apparently, shivering from the cold and fear. Looking into her mind, I saw that all her life she was told that Harry Potter wanted to kill her. I snorted why I would want to kill her is beyond me.

(Flashback)

'Reducto' Harry cast at Albus Dumbledore followed by another six blasting curses. Three days ago I had killed Voldemort. Two days ago I removed all of my possessions from Gringotts. Today I was trying to leave the country.

On and on the fight went, I dived left and managed to dodge the fire whip Dumbledore tried to hit me with. After I killed Voldemort, Dumbledore tried to drug me into becoming a slave to him, draining all of my magic into Dumbledore and signing all of my money and books over to Dumbledore. I refused and stunned Dumbledore wandlessly, took his wand, and broke both Dumbledore's legs and arms.

Now here I was trying to leave the Diagon Alley when I was cornered by the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore lied to the Order telling them that I was possessed by Voldemort after destroying his body. I cast a massive wave of magic laced with a stunning spell knocking down the order allowing me to Apparate away.

(End flashback)

Standing above her, I thought back to what happened to cause this. Ron and his wife Daphne knew that Dumbledore was lying seeing as I swore an oath that I was not possessed or a possessor controlling Harry Potter's body. In an attempt to get me back under his control, Dumbledore began attacking people in Britain using my image. A homunculus, made using my blood. Muggles would call it a clone.

Looking down I saw he look up at me, at 12 years old Rose Weasley was tall for her age. Red hair, as expected, but she was also has Daphne's features and no freckles. Fear, but courage, she believes that I mean to kill her; I don't, but courage despite her fear. I'm impressed.

(Flashback)

After I killed Voldemort, I left magical Britain within the week. I went to Gringotts and emptied all of the money and possessions in my name the Potters, Blacks, and the Riddles. The Prophecy allowed for Tom or I to be the inheritor of the others estate at its conclusion. After I killed Tom I inherited all of his possessions. While I was collecting my money and items from Gringotts Dobby was getting all of the items from the Riddle Properties I now owned and placing them in a for me to take with me.

(End Flashback)

I think of everything I learned of magic after leaving Britain, I knew that a prophecy can be intentionally created by disrupting the balance. By killing and causing me to be blamed, Dumbledore is upsetting the balance. Something has to give and Dumbledore is hoping for another prophecy. Dumbledore hopes for Rose to be the target of the prophecy.

I remember the lengths I went to, working to ensure I would survive a fight against Dumbledore. The many who killed his mentor in an effort to become immortal. He killed Nicholas Flamel and his wife to get their stone.

(Flashback)

After I had everything, I left Britain with Tonks, Dobby, and Hedwig my only friends. For the next ten years I studied magic of every kind; rituals, runes, combat, ancient, anything and everything were studied. I even studied the truth about prophecies.

I remember my method of immortality Five years into my studies I performed a ritual on Hedwig. For the past year Hedwig was getting slower and less energetic. The ritual I used was created by me and Tonks; it turned Hedwig into a secondary magical core for me. There were other effects on her however. For the ritual I need a phoenix feather saturated in my magic, unicorn tail hair, and amniotic fluid from a creature of my choice. I chose a Nunda.

The ritual had the following effects on Hedwig. She would remain an Owl, however she would have a magical core of comparable size to Mine. The core would be connected to me, allowing me to draw power from it doubling my power. Secondly the phoenix feather would allow Hedwig to regenerate almost instantly and be reborn. The Unicorn hair stabilized the magic and the Nunda gave Hedwig incredible strength allowing her body to handle the magic now held within her.

Through the connection, I gained phoenix healing and the strength and durability from the Nunda. The healing was closer to regeneration and mixed with the phoenix tears in my blood I stopped aging at 25 years old.

(End Flashback)

Rose was standing up now staring at me. Her back was straight with her wand in hand. I remember my own brushes with death at her age. How I killed a basilisk at 12, I remember the burning of the venom and the agony of the venom destroying the bindings on my magic. I look at Rose and look at her magic. Her magic is powerful but nowhere near me. Luckily for her there are no binding on her core.

Thinking back I can see why she would fear me, I made quite the entrance to magical Britain.

(Flashback)

Another three years past as Tonks and I learned more and more magic becoming even more powerful. Eventually Tonks and I split. Tonks did not agree with me visiting bars and bringing home a different woman every night. We remained friends but were no longer as close as before.

With the passing of ten years, I moved back to England. Definitely not the arrival was not as expected. The newspapers were loudly proclaiming my guilt of attacking the homes of Purebloods and Muggles across the island. According to the papers I was possessed by Voldemort. For the first five years, Voldemort worked to gain strength then took me over. And there was a new _chosen one_ apparently. Dumbledore proclaimed that Rose Weasley, Ron and Daphne's daughter, would be the one to defeat me. She was currently 10 years old and a prophecy was made saying I would lose to her. Ron and Daphne were killed very brutally three years ago with only Rose as the only survivor. Rose currently lived with her maternal grandmother "Well" Harry thought with a smirk "I mustn't keep my public waiting."

I walked out of the office of the daily prophet and dropped his concealment charms allowing himself to be visible. And sent a pulse of magic drawing everyone's attention.

"Hello Wizarding Britain" I called out with a Sonorous charm "; my name is Harry Potter according to Dumbledore I'm the latest dark lord, And all that shit. For the last ten years I have traveled the world learning different magic and all that Jazz. It's the same old story as before, a chosen one to defeat the evil dark lord. Even if I was possessed by Voldemort would I really make the same mistake as before? The magical world of great Britain probably should be destroyed. You certainly deserve it." With that I Apparated away, leaving the magical world of great Britain to whomever was attacking it.

Once I left the Alley I went to where Riddle manor used to stand to build a house. Cliché yes, but the land is heavily saturated in magic allowing me to build extremely powerful wards. The Fidelius and several other ward's ranging from dark to light magic were cast over the house. And anchored the wards to a diamond I found in Africa.

I sent Hedwig to find Tonks with a letter explaining what was happening to the magical world in England. A week later Tonks and Hedwig were back in England. I hired a team of House-elves to build my house, as the human teams thought I was evil.

(End flashback)

I remember Tonks arriving us talking about what was happening. A year later and here we are, Daphne's mother blames Rose for Daphne's death. Rose is not abused just neglected. Yet here I am looking at her.

"Well Rose it seems we have a problem. You see if you don't come with me, Dumbledore will use you until you give him everything, even your soul. Then he will throw you away like yesterdays trash. If you come with me you have my word I will teach you to be strong and how to have your freedom. I know you want it. To be able to play with kids your own age, to be normal with your parents and to have the power to tell Dumbledore _No_ to be able to stand up to him.

"I know you have been told your entire life that Harry Potter has been possessed by Voldemort and that I want to kill you. That is a lie; I do not intend to kill you. Remember your history books; your situation is too close to mine. Why would Voldemort make the same mistakes all over again and create his own enemy."

I saw Rose thinking through what I said I subtly cast several spells that cleared her thinking and removed several loyalty charms keyed to different people. I just finished when a pop occurred behind me. Moving quickly I placed a notice me not charm on Rose stopping the newly arrived people from noticing Rose.

"Potter, drop your wand and turn around." Granger said. She stopped being Hermione when she helped Dumbledore kill Ron and Daphne.

"Hello Granger, lovely day isn't it. Kill any friends recently?" Granger flinched when I asked I saw the conflict in her eyes but I no longer cared. Hermione Granger my friend and sister, is dead and died years ago.

"I did what was necessary. Rose is needed to kill you." I may be using my magic to compel her to tell the truth as she sees it.

"So you make an orphan to do your dirty work for you? How did that work for Dumbledore last time? Oh wait that's right he tried that with me and lost. And put that wand away you don't stand a chance against me. Stop playing witch, you have as much chance of landing a spell on me, as a Muggle does of using your wand properly."

"Dumbledore is right you are going dark. My friend would never insult Muggles about not having magic."

"In case you missed it I did not insult Muggles. I stated a fact, Muggles can't use wands."

"You need to die Harry, I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"Before you try to kill me why don't you tell Rose about the truth of her parent's death." As I said that, I dropped the notice-me-not charm I cast on Rose. Rose was looking at Granger in horror.

"Potter, you monster. Now I'll have to Obliviate her. Do you know the damage that can do to a child's mind?" I looked at Granger as if she were insane.

"Well for starters I'm not forcing you, to try, to Obliviate Rose. And second, you won't get the chance. Good by Granger." I sneered, her last name the way Malfoy would "Rose do you want to leave with me?" Rose looked at me with hope and nodded. Granger yelled no and shot a spell. I looked up and batted the spell with my hand sending it into the dirt. While with my other hand, I grabbed Rose's shoulder and Apparated away with her.

Together we arrived in my house in Greater Hangleton. Despite my earliest attempts at apparition, my trips now are smooth, silent, and comfortable. Rose was standing beside me looking fine physically.

"That did not feel like any apparition I have ever felt before." Rose spoke for the first time I have heard her speak.

"It's all about power, and I had your permission." Rose looked confused "Whenever one wizard apparatus another without the permission of the other their magic fights the apparition. When permission is received the magic of helps the apparition meaning more comfort and a faster apparition." Rose nodded understanding causing Harry to thank God, Merlin, Mohamed, and any and all others deity that Rose is not as thick as her father was at 12.

"Well come on, it looks like you are dead on your feet. I have a room inside that you can use. Its solid pink." I said smiling. Rose's shirt and dress were bright pink reminiscent of something Dumbledore would wear. I laughed when I saw the look of horror of Rose's face.

"Don't worry, I can change the color and I am sure that I have another room you can use. What color do you like?"

"I like green and silver." This time I laughed Rose Weasley liking Slytherin colors. Ron would still love his daughter I am sure, after the horror left. "I'm sorry for laughing it's just the irony of, you, liking Slytherin colors are just too funny."

"Why?"

"Your Dad was not a big fan of Slytherin. So the idea of his daughter liking Slytherin colors is very funny." I looked at her again and saw the shadow of a smile. "Come on let's get you to a bed, you look very tired."

Once Rose was lying down and asleep I got to work, removing the 164 spells placed on her. Tracking and monitoring charms, wards and rune arrays. Slowly and surely, I removed them all. I now realized why she seemed so weak magically. The weight of the spells was forcing her magic down and was eating away at it. With the spells gone, her magic was extremely strong. Still not near me but the gap was smaller.

When Rose woke up, I introduced her to Tonks. Tonks's personality was nearly the opposite of Roses which did Rose good causing her to open up more to us. I was trying to teach Rose that I am worthy her trust. And I fully intend to be.

In the morning I taught Rose my real history. First I had her tell me what she knew of my past. It was the usual. My parents were killed when I was 15 months. And I survived due to the mothers love sacrifice.

After that I was sent to live with my, loving, maternal aunt. "I did not know whether to laugh or sneer at that thought petunia as anything but loving" I lived in the Muggle world until I was 11 when I was brought back into the magical world.

The stories Rose knew of my first and seconds years were the truth, mostly. What Rose did not knew was that in my seconds year the basilisk Venom I was exposed to ate away at the Blocks and spells in my body before Fawkes healed me.

That it one of the reasons Basilisk venom is so deadly it draws on its victims strength in order to kill them. With all of the magic that I had placed on me the venom ate that before Fawkes healed me. After Rose told me Dumbledore's version of my second year I took over and had her tell me the differences when we reached them.

"You see Rose after my magic was free of the blocks and the other spells. Fawkes started teaching me." Rose's eyes were wide. Causing me to laugh. "Yes that Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, taught me human magic.

And what magic he taught. Phoenix's are a lot more powerful than any other magical creature. And being immortal Fawkes was able to teach me magic from all of the nations of the ancient world that are long since dead. Babylon, Egypt, Mayan, Sumerian, China, Japan all of these nations magic was taught as I was able to handle them." Rose's had a look of wonder on her face as I listed the nation's who's magic I learned. What I did not tell he was that I was still learning from Fawkes

(Flashback - summer 1993)

_Harry was sitting up in his bed anxiously waiting for Fawkes to arrive. For the last week he had been visited every night by Fawkes. Today however it would be different. Harry was pulled from his thought by a flash of flame._

_Fawkes!_ _Harry said mentally. __Hello young one. How is your Day?_ _Fawkes asked in his ineffable mental voice_

"_I have been better. You flashing into the Dursleys face and spitting a fireball at them made them agree to leave me alone._

_Well I would hope so. Now lets begin. Lay down and I will enter your dreams._

_Harry lay down and Fawkes put Harry to sleep in seconds. Navigating his mental pathways Fawkes found the part of his brain responsible for knowledge and began placing packets of knowledge into Harry's brain. While the knowledge did not contain experience or understanding it did give Harry an advantage. While placing the knowledge Fawkes was telling Harry stories of his parents and his family's history inside his dreams. _

_Thirdly Fawkes was repairing the damage caused by the Horcrux residing inside his mind for the last 11 years. There was a lot of damage in Harry's psyche. And to any creature but a phoenix it was irreparable. It would take many years for Harry's mind to be fully and safely healed. _

_And lastly Fawkes was encoding Harry's mind differently than any other Humans rendering the use of Human Mind magic's ineffective against Harry's mind._

_At the first sight of Dawn. Fawkes pulled out of Harry's mind and left. In a few hours Harry would make up with his mind and soul just a bit more secure. _

(Flashback end)

"In my third year, Rose, Sirius black escaped from Azkaban. With my magic and mind freed I was able to find him by December and capture Peter Pettigrew. By the end of the school year Sirius was free and Peter was in Azkaban."

"I was told by Granger that she made it possible for Sirius to be captured by finding the clues."

"Not true if anything Granger was a hindrance because she wanted me to leave it to Dumbledore to solve."

"Oh what happened next?"

"I not done with third year yet grasshopper." Rose's face was hilarious. "Well my lessons with Fawkes continued and I was learning an incredible amount of magic. For Christmas that year Fawkes taught me to use the phoenix magic in my wand to Phoenix Flash wherever I wanted. When I mastered that I traveled down to the chamber of secrets every chance I had to practice.

The Basilisk itself was mostly useless. The hide was too thick for armor. And the meat was deadly to all creatures. However with Dobby's help I rendered it down and stored it in a trunk I left in the chamber for safe keeping. Everything from the basilisk was stored."

"So you have a thousand year old basilisk in a trunk somewhere?" Rose asked stunned

"Mostly, some parts were used. Ill gets to that later in the story. Now in the chamber I practiced the magic Fawkes taught me. Everything that my body could handle I tried. This had the side effect of causing my body to channel increasing amounts of magic. Thankfully Fawkes taught me to replenish my magic from the magic around me.

It was a good that I was practicing in a room less than 200 feet above a ley Line otherwise replenishing my core like that would have been rather dangerous. Drawing unfiltered magic into your core can be fatal if you draw in magic that in contrary to your nature. Ley magic is pure magic not touched by any other creature."

"Will you teach me magic like Fawkes taught you?"

"Yes I will, once I have gauged where you are. Now back to the story.

That summer I lived with Sirius. We had a lot of fun together. We into the town, Disney world, and just generally had a lot of fun. However we did spend a lot of time dueling. I had a lot of knowledge, little experience. And Fawkes did not have a lot of knowledge in dueling and no practical experience. So while I got into shape dueling, Sirius got back into shape.

By then end of summer I had mastered half of the knowledge Fawkes gave me and Sirius said that I was up to the average 7th year in dueling.

I was entered into the triwizard tournament against my will. And yes your Father did think I entered myself. It was later that week that Fawkes explained to me that he had compulsion on him to force the rift in our friendship. So a week later I took your Dad down to the chamber with me and removed the compulsions. From then on you're Dad and I trained together.

First we gave him a quick and dirty Occlumency shield. We used what is called Contact lenses to make a one way mirror over your Dads eyes. Anyone that used legitimacy on him would get a bad headache. This is that same method I used when Fawkes started teaching me. It was your Dad not Granger that helped me prepare for the tournament."

"I thought Dad hated books?"

"He did, but we were using the Marauders guide to spells and magic. He found it fun enough to read.

Anyway I won the tournament, Voldemort regained his body, Cedric Diggory died, Voldemort and I dueled, used Peter Pettigrew as a human shield, and blinded Lucius Malfoy permanently with a summoning charm."

"What do you mean a human shield, and permanently blinded?"

"Voldemort sent a killing curse at me and I pulled Peter into the way with a summoning charm. And I used a summoning charm on Malfoys Eyeballs."

Rose looked a little green then composed herself. "It is gross I know, but that man was a murderer, rapist and responsible for 60% of the laws that sent so many creatures to Voldemort's army." Rose nodded and I continued. "That summer Sirius opened our home to the Order of the phoenix to use as headquarters. However before he did that we moved the library to the top floor and sealed the basement. And once the order arrived we had a small blow up about the library.

(Flashback – Summer 1995)

"_Sirius black you will let us upstairs to clean out that Library. Who knows what kind of Dark Magic is inside that library."_

"_This is my house Molly Weasley; I have already cleared out the library. Harry and I are letting your family stay in this house as a courtesy. One He and I did not have to extend. Now the top two floors are his and my private sanctums. They include his and my studies and our bedrooms. And as your host I am forbidding you to enter the top two floors." Sirius said laying down the law_

"_Unless I am able to check over those books my family and I are leaving." Molly said_

"_There's the door, don't let it hit you on the way out." Sirius._

(Flashback end)

"Wow Gran was a harpy." "hahaha, very true Rose I am glad you can see that. She also decided that the house was a disaster area and tried to form cleaning parties. However Sirius and I had cleared the house out leaving the rooms bear of anything we wanted. And we destroyed anything to dark with a feindfire furnace. Your gran really wanted to destroy that furnace. And tried to several times, until I moved it to the top floor at night."

"Dumbledore also tried to take control of the fidelius however we both refused. Sirius and I both shared the secret between us using a version of the fidelius that Fawkes taught me. Eventually Dumbledore tried to suppress our fidelus with his version. However I used some of the Basilisk blood to anchor my and Sirius's version so Dumbledore was not able to break it.

This caused Molly to believe that the two of us were practicing Dark magic as none of Dumbledore's wards were sticking to the house. It is true that the house has dark magic protecting it. However it was not cast by us, But by Sirius's grandfather.

When school started Draco was glaring at me during the feast and hounded my for the entire school year. Several Slytherins became friends with me due to my blinding Lucius Malfoy. He was universally hated by many families.

This was also when your parents became friends. In order to make more connection for friends and political capital. I convinced Daphne to teach Ron how to act in the upper society. Amazingly however they bonded over several games of Chess. And secretly started dating next April.

The battle in the ministry was massive. I had improved my powers drastically and was able to hold my own against the Death Eaters. The primary advantage that the DE's have revolves around around their ability to fire waves of Unforgivables at everything. But the weakness is that very few people have the strength to fire unforgivables rapidly like they do. It takes an incredible amount of mental focus and magical energy to cast a killing curse or a Cruciatus."

"So how can they cast them in battle?"

"Training. Simple training. And by casting the spells regularly the act of casting becomes instinctive. They don't need to focus as heavily to cast the spell. But it is still draining on their minds and bodies.

"Anyway after the battle was over Sirius and I left England for a few months. We both needed a break. We went to France and went to every beach we could. Once we were done in France we went to Rome. When we were there I signed up and qualified for the dueling championship that summer."

"You mean the Roman national dueling championship?" Rose said in Awe. She was amazed she had always wanted to see one of those fights but her grandmother would never allow it.

"The very same.I made it all the way to the semi finals. I made second place. But I lost against the reigning champion. I was a bit depressed but I later learned that Tom Riddle joined the fight when he was 22. He did not even make 5th place.

"When school started Dumbledore tried to tell me that Voldemort made horcruxes. I ignored him, i already knew about the horcruxes. Sirius and I used a ritual to destroy the one we found in grimmauld place. That ritual destroyed all of Voldemort's horcruxes.

"Nothing much happened during my sixth year. I spent a lot of my time training and ignoring Granger. Your parents became a lot closer and made their relationship public. Your Dad was, by now, a very respectable young man and was one of the top five students in the school. I was tied for first with your Mom. Luna Lovegood was second. Lilian Moon was third, Your Dad was fourth."

"So what happened next?"

"I dropped out of school when I was seventeen. I passed my NEWT's after taking the ICW versions of the test's, Your parents and Luna lovegood went with me and passed as well. The four of us then went Death Eater hunting. Many people will call us murderers but we had an ICW license to put down the insurrection being created by the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters became an international problem when the began attacking muggles. Because they were threatening the statute of Secrecy.

"With that license we were allowed to fight anyone bearing the Dark Mark with lethal force. And Voldemort was to be killed. He would not stand trial, I was told be bring his head back to the ICW headquarters.

"And 6 months later Voldemort was dead along with 90% of his death eaters. And I killed Voldemort with a sniper rifle."

"So thats how you did it. Mom and Dad never told me and No one else knew. What happened to Aunt Luna and Great Uncle Sirius?"

"Dumbledore happened. Sirius and Luna were killed by Dumbledore personally. We were fighting a group of Death Eaters when Dumbledore arrived. He tried to stop us killing the Death Eaters when he hit Luna with a Withering curse and Sirius with a banishing charm right on his head. Both of them died within a minute.

"That was the day I swore to kill Dumbledore."

"Uncle Harry" I was shocked when Rose called me that I never thought she would.

"Ya?"

"Why does Dumbledore want me to kill you?"

"I don't know Rose."

"But I don't have to. I dont have to do anything Dumbledore wants me to?" SHe asked acting every bit like a scared 12 year old.

"Nope. Dumbledore, Granger, your Grandparents. They want you to become a murderer. They want you to kill me then to die yourself. You do not have to listen to them."

"But they will never leave me alone?"

"That is why I am going to help you. I will teach you everything I know Granger will not stand a chance. I don't know about dumbledore, but you don't need to worry about fighting him. He is mine to deal with."

Rose started smiling "Cool. So when can I start learning magic?" Harry grinned and stood up.

"Not today. Your magic is still recharging. you had over 150 spells on you draining your magic. We need to wait as your core recharges."

"Drat. Wait does this meant that I am a lot more powerful than everyone thought?" Rose asked both excited and angry.

"Yep, a good portion of your magic was being drained by those spells." Harry saw Rose was about to lose her temper "So lets get some food you hungry?" Rose looked up and nodded

Later that afternoon Harry took Rose to the Library. Harry sat Rose down and he began quizzing Rose on every branch of magic. He even asked her questions that he knew she would not know trying to test her reasoning skills. Harry was impressed she definitely had her parents intellect.

Even some of her questions on Rituals she was able to answer correctly. Several hours later their quiz was interrupted by Tonks dragging Rose out of the library telling Harry that she was still a child and heeded a chance to have fun.

Harry then decided to make sure Rose had some fun. After giving Rose a bracelet that would act as armor he gave Tonks and Rose a paintball gun and took one for himself. The three then had a blast having a free-for-all paintball battle.

Two days later Harry gave Rose a necklace that he and Fawkes created.

"So what does this do again?" Rose asked thinking she was dreaming

"Its a specialized portkey. Fawkes gave me a feather and I placed it inside the necklace. Its impossible to stop Phoenix Apparition. So I turned the phoenix feather into a portkey then had fawkes charge the feather with a bunch of his magic. The necklace will bring you back here or directly to me, whichever you want. And Fawkes made sure that noone can take the necklace from you or even see it."

"Thats what I thought you said." Rose thought for a moment then looked up "Wait does that mean that anyone can make an unblockable portkey by using a phoenix feather as the portkey?"

"Never let anyone say you are an idiot." Harry said smiling "Yes a portkey made from a phoenix feather can bypass any ward. But only if the feather had enough phoenix magic still inside the feather. And most phoenix feather wands do not have enough phoenix magic left. Voldemorts wand was a phoenix feather wand but it did not have any of Fawkes magic inside of it. My wand still has a massive amount of Fawkes' magic thanks to the phoenix tears he used to heal me. And fawkes regularly charges the feather with his magic."

"So my necklace will need to be recharged by Fawkes?"

"Yep. But not that often. You want to know the cool part?" Rose nodded eagerly.

"Once you are able to figure out how to tell the portkey to teleport to me rather than the house. I'll activate the runes that will let you teleport anywhere?"

"WHAT?" Tonks yelled wondering what was going on in Harry's head. Giving a 12 year old a portkey that had unlimited range and could bypass any ward.

"Yep, your necklace has the ability to apparate you wherever you want it to. But only when I activate the runes." What Harry did not tell them was those runes were blood runes. Because of that Harry could prevent Rose from using the Necklace to apparate to certain locations. And it allowed him to activate the portkey recalling Rose to his location or the house if she was in danger.

"So how do I do it?" Rose asked, Harry grinned at her.

"You need to figure it out. The answer is staring you right in the face." Rose pouted then nodded. Upset at her Uncle for not telling her.

Six months later

Rose Greengrass Potter was laying on her bad after an exhausting day in in America. Her Uncle Harry and Aunt Tonks took her to Disney World where they spent the entire week. Rose promised herself to try every ride. But she did not even get halfway through the rides.

Still Rose enjoyed herself and she promised herself to go back eventuality. After three months of trying Rose discovered how to use the pendant her uncle gave her to Apparate anywhere she wanted. She did learn that the pendant used blood runes. She knew that Uncle Harry could track here using the runes. Even activate them. As much as she hated it she knew that she was safer like this.

Laying back, Rose thought about her name change. Arthur and Molly Weasley ritually disowned her five months ago. She was horrified until Uncle Harry explained a loop hole to her.

(Flashback)

"Rose you are not without options. I know this hurts but you have some hope."

"What options? My grandparents just threw me out." Rose had tears flowing down her face.

"Ron and I called each other brothers. And Daphne was like my sister. And because I am you godfather I am allowed to claim you as my Niece or even my Daughter.

"So I will be Rose Potter?"

"Or Rose Greengrass Potter. Your mum was not disowned."

"Oh." Rose looked up and smiled "Can I go with the second choice?" Harry nodded and Rose threw herself into a hug that Harry returned.

(End Flashback)

Rose was drifting off to sleep when she felt the wards warp as they were attacked. She was instantly awake and jumped to her feet and summoned her new wand and activated her armor. moments later she felt the wards warp again and this time there was a small tremor. Rose shook herself and told the wards to reinforce themselves using the Basilisk scales that Dad used as ward stones.

Instantly the wards strengthened and the warping stopped. A quick check showed that the wards were at 75% power and dropping. Looking out her window Rose saw Dumbledore and Granger with the Order of the Phoenix Granger was using a stone tablet to draw power from the wards and using that stolen power to attack the wards.

Rose almost shed a tear seeing her former grandparents standing out their but deciding that they are not worth it she ran out of her room.

"Dobby!" Rose yelled "Winky, Kreacher!" instantly the three house elves appeared in front of her.

"Dobby, WInky execute protocol 5. Kreacher use the black wards. Keep the house secure. Take your revenge out on the order for desecrating the seat of the House of Black." DObby and Winky nodded and popped away. Kreacher adopted a feral look and snapped his fingers. INstantly the Black wards activated and went on the offensive. Runicly enchanted spears rose out of the ground and began firing bone breakers and "sanguinis limum" a transfiguration spell that turns blood into mud. Several spears rose that would shoot killing curses but they were not activated yet.

Moments later Harry and Tonks arrived looking for their daughter. Harry and Tonk married 3 months ago and both adopted Rose.

"Rose what's going on?" Tonks asked after she pulled Rose into a hug and checked her over.

"Im fine Mum. The house is being attacked by the Order. Granger is using a tablet to drain the wards then using that drained magic to attack. DUmbledore is with them along with Bill trying to break the wards. I executed protocol 5 and Kreacher is controlling the Black wards." Rose finished smiling, She was proud of herself. Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"Well done Rose, I'm very proud of you. But I'll take over from here.. I want you and Nym to teleport to the safe house 3. Ill be with you soon." Rose nodded knowing that as advanced as she was she would only get in Harrys way in a fight.

"At any other time Nym would have argued with Harry. However a conversation that the two had after adopting Rose came to mind and she agreed to leave with Rose.

(Flashback)

Harry and Nym were sitting on the couch with Rose sleeping in between them. Rose had just taken the adoption potion that would add their blood to Rose allowing her to inherit their magical gifts. They looked forward to seeing what magical gifts Rose would gain from them.

"Nym." Harry said looking at Rose's sleeping face.

"Yes?" Nym asked looking at Harry.

"If we should come under attack. For any reason and I tell you to run with Rose. I need to to do it immediately. Rose can't lose another set of Parents. I can't let that happen to her."

"Harry." Nym began enraged. " I will not just abandon you."

"Nym i'm not asking you to. But I have access to spells that I can use in a battle that will change the tide of a battle. But only if I am alone. They are wide area spells that will kill you and Rose if I use them and you are too close." Nym still glared at Harry not satisfied. She knew that Harry was not lying but she was not accepting that. HArry looked at her knowing that she would not accept that.

"I know what you are going to say. Rose needs both of us. You need me. You and Rose don't want to lose me. Believe me I know. I feel the same things. But I need to know that you are Rose will be safe. Thats why I set up a safe house in Uganda. Its stocked with everything the three of us need to start a new life. If Rose inherited your metamorphmagus abilities You and her will be able to start a new life. And I will join you."

"I know you are very powerful Harry and far better fighter than me." Nym admitted honestly, Nym closed her eyes for a minute then opened them. "Alright I'll take her and run. But you better be right behind us. If you are not at the safe house in 15 minutes I will come back and find you." HArry nodded but he did not tell Nym that the house will keep them there for 3 hours. Unless he or Dobby deactivated the wards.

(End Flashback)

Rose and Nym teleported away using their phoenix portkeys. Harry sighed and looked at the house wards. 50% of the equipment was now in the family vault. At the bottom of the Marianas trench. He did not trust goblins. He nodded to himself and walked to the War Room.

In the basement of the house was a room that was warded to kingdom come, back, then warded some more. In this room Harry, Rose, or Nym could control all of the houses defenses. Shaking his head a 3D map of the house grounds and 5 KM of the grounds surrounding the house activated. Based on the Marauders map, Harry could see everyone as if he was looking at a Sci-Fi hologram. the map actually reminded him of a Movie called Spy Kids 2 and Romeros island security system.

Harry saw that the Bone breaker and Mudblood spears were out of charge. activating another rune the spears self destructed sending splinters of wood directly at the Order. The wood, unfortunately, accomplished nothing but irritate people.

He growled to himself when he saw that the wards were now at 15%. Deciding to cut his losses he deactivated the wards leaving only the enchanted wood of the house to stop portkeys and apparition into the house. He smiled when he saw the Order moving forward now it was time to test an invention he bought in America. The magical minigun.

With a thought the minigun activated and its 6 barrels began spinning. Moments later hundreds of conjured bullets began firing at the Order. Seventeen Order members fell as they died. All was going well until Dumbledore cast a shield that was intertwined with a canceling charm that vanished the conjured the bullets. Another thought and the conjured bullets were replaced with real bullets. and the Order began falling again.

Harry smiled when Molly and Arthur fell to solid steel. He felt no pity after what they did to Rose by ritually disowning her. Rose was 9 hours away from her DNA unraveling after the disnowment completing. The way they disowned her left no body for a dark wizard to desecrate. It was meant to completely destroy Rose's body, killing her.

Again Dumbledore came to the rescue by casting a powerful aresto momentum stopping the bullets. Granger was hard at work casting reductos at the gun she now identified and located but the shield was stopping her spells.

"Enough was enough" Harry thought and making sure the supplies were safely in the vault. Harry used a Phoenix portkey to send himself to Rose and Nym and another sent the War room into the vault. when that happened a rune cluster under the War room activated sending fiendfyre through the property. the entire house was destroyed. Although the surviving member of the Order escaped.

(In Safehouse 3)

(Uganda)

Nym Potter was glaring at where she knew her husband would appear. She knew the moment she arrived that apparition was impossible and that their Phoenix portkeys were blocked. Basicly she was pissed. Looking at the situation objectively she could she why Harry trapped them here. But objectivity was out the window. Right now she was angry. And when she is angry she is not very nice.

Nym decided that being angry would help with nothing. Taking a few calming breaths she calmed down. A quick check of the wards showed her that Rose was up in her room. Nym guessed that she going over what was sent here by Dobby and Winky.

Nym nodded glad for that and went to the emergency kit. In the kit was everything She and Rose would need to stay hidden. however the first thing she needed was the fidelius bracelets. An invention of Daphne and Lunas. The bracelets use the fidelius to hide the magical signature of a person or object. She or Rose, or even Harry, could walk through the middle of the ministry and everyone would think they were muggles. Even though the ministry knew that they were magicals.

That was the weakness, it does not remove the knowledge that they are magical it just hides their magic from detection. Thankfully they can still cast magic. The second weakness is that any Blood based trackers will see through the fidelius.

'Thankfully' Nym thought 'No one ever took any of my blood. Rose's has been changed by the blood adoption. And Harry went through the canceling ritual, magicly neutralizing any blood not in his body.' A moment later Nym felt Harry arriving in the house. Nym heard a squeal and saw Rose throwing herself into a hug with Harry.

Nym simply glared at Harry still ticked that He trapped Her and Rose in the house. Ok correction they could leave the house but they had a 3 mile walk before they could apparate. That was not the way they designed the wards. Harry looked at her and nodded. Knowing that the were going to be having a discussion later. A few minutes later Fawkes arrived.

Hello everyone. I bring news.

"Hello Fawkes." Rose said smiling from her seat on Harry's lap.

Hello, little one. How are your studies coming? Fawkes sent to Rose telepathically. Children were the only reason Fawkes stayed at Hogwarts. He loved basking into the Magic given off by Children. And Hogwarts was full of it. Recently Fawkes started showing himself to the children of Hogwarts. Like flying through the corridors and landing on tables during meals. His favorite task was to comfort the homesick children.

"Their going good. Dad showed me how to cast the summoning charm and control the wards. ANd Mom showed my how to use my metamorphmagus abilities. But i'm still learning to control them." Rose said proudly.

Well done. Now I must talk to your parents.

"Ok. Mom can I practice changing my face now?" Rose asked looking at Nym.

"No, wait until I can help you. Work on Fingernails and Hair color and length." Rose pouted but left the room. After she left Harry snapped his fingers and two spots in the room were illuminated. Harry smirked "Nice try Rose. But you will have to show more stealth than that. Next time try hiding the charms with one of my own spells." And waved his hand dispelling the listening charms. Nym shook her head wondering how her life got so crazy that her husband and daughter found it fun to try and spy on each other.

"What can you tell us Fawkes?" Nym asked their spy in the Order of Stuffed Turkeys.

Thirteen members of the Order were killed. Including Arthur and Molly Weasley. And during the last order meeting several members were voicing their discontent at Albus for leading them to attack you. Many members, including the weasleys voiced the anger at Dumbledore for his treatment of Rose. The Order has also learned that you two have Adopted Rose. When the younger weasleys learned why they nearly killed Arthur and Molly.

When I looked into The Minds of Fred, George, Bill, Charley, and their wives. I saw that they want to locate you and ensure that their niece is healthy. They never truly believed that Voldemort possessed you. Especially not Fred and George.

"Thats good to know." Harry said. A moment later he looked to Hedwig who leapt down from her perch on the top of a bookshelf and glided to Harry's shoulder."Would you take a message to Fred and George Weasley?" Hedwig bobbed her head in a yes motion. Harry smiled and looked closely at his old friend.

Hedwig was far different than the Snowy Owl that hagrid bought him for his 11th birthday. Hedwig was now White with red and gold tail feathers. The amount of magic in Hedwig's body caused her to almost glow with power. However Hedwig was always looked like her feathers were rippling with power. Rose compared her to looking like she was always partly disillusioned.

Harry glanced over at the listening charm that Rose cast and reactivated it. "Rose can you come down here." Moments later Rose came down stairs.

"Ya Dad?" Rose asked when she arrived.

"Fawkes told us that Fred, George, Bill, Charley, Alicia, Angela, and Fleur want to see you to make sure you are ok. It seems that they did not know about the disnowment." Nym told Rose wondering what her response would be.

"They really did not know?" Rose asked quietly not wanting to believe it.

(Flashback)

Seven year old Rose Weasley was excited and scared. Her Gran forgot to lock down the floo. Rose was being as careful as she could. She snuck into the sitting room and was at the floo in just a few moments. Grabbing a handful of floo powder Rose threw it into the fire and whispered out the leaky cauldron. She was gone in moments.

In the kitchen, Anastasia Greengrass sat thinking over her life. When all was said and done she was upset; Widow, Mother of two Daughters; Daphne - dead, Astoria - Dead. Anastasia only had her hated granddaughter left. Even then the girl was a disappointment. Rose's father was her biggest regret if the girl was from any other family then the Weasleys she could accept Rose. Merlin, even Potter would have been better than Ronald Bloody Weasley. At least Potter had political capital, she could have used being the grandmother of the Boy-Who-Lived daughter to increase her own Capital.

Anastasia jumped when she heard the Floo activate. Looking into the sitting room she saw nothing. In her drunken stupor she never thought to check and see if Rose used to floo to leave. The former resplendent lady of the manor trudged back into the Kitchen and drowned her sorrows in a bottle of Firewhiskey.

In the Leaky cauldron Rose Weasley looked around the pub in awe. She had been their before but never having been alone nor had a chance to really look around. Rose left the pub in minutes and began looking at everything she could. Remembering something important, Rose ran toward WWW, her uncles shop.

When she arrived at the store she ran straight into the store and into the back room where she saw her uncles. The two were working on potions and paperwork.

"Uncle Fred, Uncle George." Rose yelled

(End Flashback)

That was the last time Rose saw any of her Uncles. Other than Harry. But he adopted her so he does not really count. "I want to see them. As long as they don't think I am crazy or you are evil." Rose told them.

"According to Fawkes they don't." Harry said smirking at the thought of pranking the twins again. Harry was mentally salivating at possibilities of getting revenge on the Twins. 'Maybe I should let me _EVIL_ side out to play. Now where is that Dementor Cloak. I know I have it somewhere.' Harry said trying to remember where it was.

(Back with Rose and Nym, outside of Harry's dream world)

"Mum is Dad going to let his scary side out?" Rose asked smiling. Harry's scary side is not scary to her. But everyone else. Personally she thought that Harrys scary side is funny, well actually she found the reactions of other people funny. After all, watching a group of terrorist and bandits in the Amazon jungle pee themselves is funny. And gross, but mostly funny.

"I don't know."

Several months later Harry was back in England. Only this time as an assassin, he intended to eliminate the Order of the Phoenix and finally be able to live in peace. He started with Granger. She was leaving the Ministry after failing to pass a law that no doubt sounded good on the surface but completely ignored the reasons why a law like that was not their in the first place. After drawing a sIngle use wand he cast a piercing curse right through her heart. She was dead before she hit the dirt.

A week later he killed Alastor Moody. He was a challenge. But he got him in the end. He took a snitch and placed 5 fragmentation grenades inside it. Then he transfigured the snitch into a Fly and suppressed its magic.

The fly flew to Mad-Eye and exploded after landing on his back. Their was not even a body left.

One by one he eliminated the Order of the Phoenix. Six months later there was only Dumbledore left. The two of them met in the grounds of Hogwarts and had their final duel. Spells were flying everywhere. Bolts and Streams of magic flew at unbelievable speeds and ranges that most wizards thought were impossible.

Five minutes into the fight the landscape was ruined. Great chunks of Earth were gone as their spells killed the land. Grass withered and smoked. The heat from the falling magic lit the previously green and lush grass on fire. The air itself seemed to ripple as the magic generated massive amounts of heat in the air.

There were no students at the School. Everyone knew who was killing the Order of the phoenix. And Everyone knew that Harry would be going after Dumbledore. And since Dumbledore refused to leave hogwarts. The parents took their children out of the school. The staff was gone as well. however most of them were dead. Killed by Harry.

Twenty minutes into the fight the two combatants were standing on ash, sand, and shards of glass. The oppressive nature of their combat magic began turning the soil into sand. The sand then became molten during their fight.

At some time during the fight the molten sand became cooled, hardening into glass. Only to be shattered by stray spells.

An hour into the fight and the two titans were still fighting. Both were feeling the strain but neither would surrender. And both wanted to live. And they knew that at least one of them would die.

Another hour past and the wall surrounding the school was gone. And the castle was in ruin. So much power was used that the once magnificent castle was now a heap of rubble to both worlds. Finally however both saw the break they were looking for. Harry cast a banishing charm sending dumbledore into a broken table leg. Dumbledore was impaled right through the heart.

At the same time Dumbledore cast a blood congealing spell, thickening Harry's blood to the point where his heart could not pump any blood.

_The End._


	13. First Chapter for Test of Time

A message to those who read _Ideals of Life_.

I'm sorry to say, but I'm sure many of you expected this, but the sequel to _Ideals of Life_ has been abandoned. I no longer like what I did for the first story and I have written myself in a huge corner for the sequel _Test of Time_.

I had just killed of Daniel Jackson and now I don't know where to go. I thought about letting him live. But that would cause too many problems later.

Plus, most importantly, I no longer agree with what I did in the _Ideals of Life,_ I made Earth to powerful too quickly and I can't stand that. Power without a cost is a dangerous thing. Granted I made Earth pay for it later. But I'm not interested in writing Colonial Earth war stories.

My replacement for Ideals of Life is _The 13__th__ Tribe_ which I am Co-authoring with ShadowXV. Another story you could read if your looking for a complex and interesting plot is _The Fall of Iconia_ the third installment of the Iconia Continuum series (link on my profile) A Stargate / BSG (Old and New) / Star Trek crossover.

Since i spent the time to work on it. I'm including the first chapter to _Test of Time_ below.

* * *

><p>At the edge of Avalon a massive Hyperspace window opened. For a second the window remained undisturbed until dozens of massive Blue green, double Y shaped ships exited the window one after the other. The ships continued exiting the window for close to a minute until a single massive structure exited the window. After this last structure exited the hyperspace window finally collapsed.<p>

The dozens of ships floated in the void of space until the dozens of ships began moving as one. With a precision that can only be obtained by a machine the ships aligned themselves in a perfect sphere. The points of each ship less than 10 meters from the points of the other ships. Once the ships were in position the ships rippled until the entire fleet vanished from sight and detection.

For three days the massive fleet of vessels sat in the void until a hyperspace corridor passed through the system. A single vessel left the group and once in position activated its hyperspace engine. The engine was activated in way very different than its original intention. Suddenly an angry red hyperspace window was opened and a Goa'uld Al'kesh was thrown out of hyperspace.

The Al'kesh was thrown about tumbling through space without power and out of control. Of the 7 humans that were in the ship when it was in hyperspace, 3 were killed by the violent exit from hyperspace. Another two were killed when the inertial dampers lost power and they slammed into the walls.

Quickly moving the blue green ship moved to the Al'kesh and towed it into the massive hangar deck. As the ship set down five seven foot tall robots, their skin thousands of small six sided blocks, walked towards the Al'kesh. Moving to where they knew the door to be one of the robots opened the ships door.

Moving inside, the Robots quickly secured the ship. Two robots grabbed the only living members of the crew and dragged them outside their ship to be interrogated. The other three accessed the ships computers and downloaded the data into their ships computer to be studied. Within 10 minutes they were done with the Al'kesh.

Deciding the ship could only serve a single purpose a mechanical spider formed out of the skin of one of the robots. The spider left from the chest of the robot and skittered to the ships wall. It soon began climbing the wall and then sprayed a powerful acid onto the wall and began devouring the ship. In an hour the Al'kesh was completely devoured by what were now hundreds of spiders. Once the Al'kesh was gone the bugs became part of the Robots ship.

Using what they now knew a group of human like creatures stood with their hands in a puddle of water recessed into a table. This water connected their minds into their ships computers where they were reading the data that their robot counterparts recovered from the Al'kesh. Using telepathy that they gained from a race that they destroyed and assimilated the useful parts into their own biology they discussed the data.

'The targets have grown in strength. This will be a challenge.' The father of the race told his family.

'We are strong enough to destroy them.' One of the daughters told him. 'Nothing can stand against us.

'Don't be overconfident daughter.' Mother told daughter 'That is what nearly destroyed us before. We must be careful. We don't know how accurate this data is now. It may be years old.'

'Nothing can stand against us. We are the most powerful force to ever exist. We rule an entire Galaxy. The LARGEST galaxy in the Local group. We can conquer this galaxy easily.' daughter argued.

'Mind you tongue sister!' daughter told her sister 'we have never been tested in battle as we are now. True we are far more powerful then we have ever been. But experience is something we do not have. Not as we are now.'

'I do not care. I want these humans to pay for what they did.' daughter said loudly through her mental voice. 'I want them to burn and die for their crimes against me.'

The other voices felt the pain of daughter as that part of her who had once been Gina Invirie. Once again the human part that had been long since buried grew in power. The hatred, in the beings whom had once been Cylons spiked.

'Very well daughter,' the man who had once been Saul Tigh said temporarily coming to the surface agreed. His emotions, temporarily, overwhelm his logic. 'We will attack. You will be part of the attack on your attackers. I will lead the attack against the Terrans. Go to the prisoners; get us the intelligence we need.

Daughter smiled and left. The human part of her was eager to try an ability she gained from a race that her people assimilated into their gnome.

The humans that survived aboard the Al'kesh quickly wished they were dead. Minutes ago a beautiful blond woman entered their cell. They thought they would be released until they suddenly had the worst headache they had ever felt. Gina smiled as she used her telepathy to rip into the minds of the Lucien alliance members one of the last members of their group. Reading every one of their memories, Gina quickly learned that the Terrans, Jaffa and Colonies of Kobol were as powerful as father feared.

It only took minutes for her to draw all of their knowledge out of their minds.

Once she was done she slammed her hand onto the man's chest. Before his friends eyes the doomed man, aged years in seconds. His life force drained in moments, he died a withered husk of his former self. The beautiful woman who now looked even more beautiful gave the second man a deadly smirk. The horrified man screamed as the Blond woman slammed her hand into his chest. He did not stop screaming until he died hours later. Gina wanted to have some fun. And feeding and returning the life force of her prisoner was extremely pleasurable.


	14. The mega Xover HP-PJO-Marvel and more

_Hello again everyone, this is part of the first chapter for my most ambitious crossover yet. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Marvel, Sorcerers Apprentice, Doctor Who, and those are the only ones to come to mind at the moment. Their are more. I have the main outline of the story written and im going through the Second Edit and expansion of of the outline. This story will be complex and since Doc Who was mentioned there will be Time Travel. I am not responsible for any insanity, head aches, or mental breakdowns that result from trying to follow my thought processes. Consider this the only warning you will get before the disclaimer for the actual story.  
><em>

_Anyway, I am not the owner of any of the stories mentioned above, If i was, well, just read the story once its posted. _

* * *

><p>"He's beautiful, Sally." Poseidon said looking down at his newborn son.<p>

"He looks a lot like you." Sally answered, tired beyond anything she could remember. Looking closer at her lover she saw deep concern on his face. "Whats wrong?"

Ignoring the question he asked, "What are you going to name him?"

"Percy, I want him to have the same luck as Perseus. He's the only hero who had a happy ending, Perseus Achilles Jackson."

"Luck, strength, and the indomitable will of his mother. How can he not be lucky?" Poseidon said smiling tickling just under Percy's chin.

"You're avoiding the question." Sally interrupted staring at him with as much force as she could muster. Which at the moment wasn't much.

Poseidon sighed, "Percy is very powerful. I expect him to learn how to use his powers at will early in his life. Percy will be hunted very soon. I can see the thought forming in your mind. Staying close to a despicable human will not help you."

"What about my sister?" Poseidon looked at her questioningly, "Lily, she is a witch."

"You mean a mortal practitioner of magic?" He asked reaching out with his powers for a lingering trace of magic in Sally.

"Yes, she lives in England but i can't contact her. There house is under a fidelius charm."

Poseidon smiled knowing the vague details of the charm, "If you lived with her than you and Percy would be safe. Monsters can't bypass that charm and core magic wards are all painful for monsters to be near."

"Than why don't more people put up wards for demigods?"

"Envy, many of the the core mages dislike demigods because on average a demigod is much more powerful than them. And there are very few demigods with core magic magic. Normally they are just Demigods. As far as I know, there are only four core mage demigods."

"Ohh, How can I get into contact with Lily?"

"I can get in touch with her. Ill ask if you can move in with them. Don't worry about legal paperwork, i'll have it dealt with."

"Thank you Poseidon." Sally yawned and lay back into the bed.

((((o))))

"Hello James and Lily Potter, may I enter? I come with news from Lily's sister, Sally Jackson." Poseidon greeted politely waiting outside the house. It took him a while to convince James and Lily that he meant no harm when he walked up to the door of the house and knocked. Especially when it was under the fidelius charm.

"Who are you?"

"I am Poseidon, god of the Seas. Brother of Zeus, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter." Poseidon loosened his aura and revealed part of his power to the Potters.

James stumbled backwards and bowed, "Lord Poseidon, welcome to my home. Please, will you enter?"

Poseidon nodded and stepped in, James led him to the sitting room. "Mrs Potter, you are as lovely as your sister. Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Thank you. Sir?" She asked not sure how to respond to him.

Poseidon ignored the slight, Sally made the same mistake. He reached out with his power and felt the presence of the Potters children. The girl had only a small amount of magic, however he could feel that she had vast untouched potential. He just couldn't tell what kind of potential. The boy however had great magical power that would only awaken as he grew."As I said, I am here with news of your sister, Sally. She has just given birth to my son, his name is Percy. Percy is exceptionally powerful, even as a newborn. His power is greater than your own sons. And young Harry is very powerful for a wizard, as im sure you know."

"Yes, I was suffering from magical overload while carrying them. Jean is a squib, it was just Harry's magic that was making me sick."

"That is some impressive power. Thankfully the mothers of demigods don't have the risk of suffering from that."

'_lucky'_ Lily thought.

"Percy is so powerful that he will be attracting monsters long before he knows that he is a demigod. Percy and Sally will be lucky if they live to Percy's 3rd birthday. I hope, that Sally will have a place with you here. The wards you have on your home will stop any monsters trying to find Percy."

James answered, "Lord Poseidon, we aren't in that safe a position either. A prophecy was made recently, and our son is one of the possible recipients. The Dark Lord is targeting us, we have already defied him three times and escaped. I'm afraid that Sally and Percy would not be safe with us."

"May Sally and Percy stay with you for a few days while I try to work something out for her?"

"Of course."

Poseidon nodded his thanks and flashed out. However as he did so he allowed his power to leak out. He directed that power into the wards protecting the Potters home, supercharging them ot a level rarely rech in mortal wards. Poseidon brought Sally and Percy to the Potters within the week.

James and Lily instantly realised that the wards were drastically stronger. And the realised that Poseidon had found a way to protect Sally and Percy.

((((o))))

When Voldemort arrived at the Potter's house he grinned in triumph. The Potters were relying on the fidelius for keying people into the wards. If anyone knew the secret than they could bypass all the wards without restriction. Fools, the complete fools. Trusting their safety to such a pathetic wizard like Pettigrew for their safety.

There plan was reasonably intelligent. He would never have suspected someone like pettigrew. The Potters were powerful and intelligent, but they were foolish. Such a shame that a person could be both. They never required an oath from Peter beyond the one in the fidelius itself. Granted Peter has now been cursed by the magic of the fidelius by betraying the secret to someone who means the Potters harm.

But that was not his problem. After tonight, Peter would have outlived his value.

Walking up to the door Voldemort blasted it open. "Lily, Sally, take the kids and go. Its him, I'll hold him off." Curious about the presence of a Sally, but more interested in his target. Voldemort blasted James back just as he cast a shield. The shield held but not against the second spell. Automated defenses came online and lions charged at him from the front and back. A shockwave of magic left him throwing the transfigured wood back. A killing curse later and James was down.

Walking up the stairs, he dispelled the numerous enhancements on the way up. He grinned when he heard the frustrated shouts as Lily tried to activate portkeys and apparate. 'Foolish woman', he thought, 'Of course I have blocked that.'

Blasting the door open he shielded the spells sent by Lily. He saw another woman comforting the children beside the crib, completely ignoring him. A mixture of admiration of her bravery and anger at her audacity filled him. summoning up his anger he banished Lily Potter against the wall and stuck her there. He wanted her to watch her sister, he assumed given their similar appearance, and children die.

"I would kill you now, but Severus wants you alive. And I always reward my loyal followers. Did you know that he was the one to point me towards you and told me the prophecy?" He told Lily, hate formed in her eyes and Voldemort laughed.

He turned to Sally, "Step aside woman." He said calmly, he could feel that she was a muggle so He didn't see the point in wasting magic against her.

"No." Defiance, fear, hate, and sorrow were on her face. Lily and Voldemort could see it clearly on her face. Lily burned this into her mind, never to forget it. Watching Sally stand before Voldemort, knowing that she was going to die, made her feel ashamed of her own, to her own mind, cowardice.

He laughed a high and cold laugh. Off to the side Lily could tell that Sally was fulfilling the ritual she told her. Silent tears started falling, "You are brave woman. Never before has a muggle who knew who I am stood before me with your daring. Now, move or die."

"I would rather die. How could I look at myself in the mirror knowing that I saved my own life for those I love?"

"Your right, Avada Kedavra." He snarled, the green light touched Sally instantly. Pale green light spread across her body and she fell to the floor, dead.

A scream erupted from the girl in the crib. Voldemort stepped closer and examined the three children. One, the oldest boy was obviously the one he needed to kill. He was the only magical. 'How far the Potters have fallen.' He thought, thinking that the three children were all siblings.

**Pointing his wand at the boy he intoned the killing curse. Pale green light spread across the boy and was reflected back. Shock filled him as the light hit him. Agony of the highest order filled him as his soul was forcibly ripped from its body.**


	15. The Citadel Federation - Stargate-ME

_This is what I think a StarGate Mass Effect story should look like it everything takes place in the same universe and time. Dont expect this to be up any time soon. I havnt even finished the Eden Prime chapter yet. I've tried to give the council races good histories for what i think would happen to them, but still have them present. If you disagree with what I have had happen let me know._

_Like all my new stories i am not going to post until it is complete. If someone likes this idea and wants to use it, please let me know. I want to read what you come up with._

((((Fifty Six Million years ago))))

The Alterans neared the end of their journey running from the Ori. As they neared the galaxy they called Avalon they found a massive fleet of ships floating in the void. After studying the ships they learned what they were. Choosing not to risk anything the Alterans detonated a powerful hyperspace bomb that generated exotic high energy plasma, this destroyed all the Reapers.

((((Earth Year 2015))))

With the fall of the Ori, Avalon was in ruins. The galaxy had partly recovered but was still in bad shape. All across the galaxy pirate bands were rising up in the wake of the fall of the Lucian Alliance.

"This cant go on." Secretary of Defense Samantha O'Neill said. "Just last week one of our cargo ships was attacked by pirates."

"What do you suggest we do?" Ryan Jones, Secretary of the Interior, asked her sarcastically.

"We could always ask the other races for help." President Smith said.

"Mr President that would be a mistake." Jones said. Jones was an avid Xenophobe and viewed anyone from another country, and especially planets, as less than himself. Despite his own paternal grandparents being immigrants from China and his maternal grandmother being German. He also drove a Japanese car and wore Italian clothing.

"Why?" Sam asked, "Many have been in space longer than us and most have larger fleets. The budget cap you insisted on is drastically limiting our response options." Jones kept his face neutral but Sam could see his neck muscles tightening. He hated being called out on anything, especially be a woman. "Mr President, without the funds for more ships we cant do anything against the pirates. They have enough small ships that they don't have to have a main base to work from. They keep on the move and never gather in large groups."

"Why don't you just use Atlantis's sensors to track them?" Jones asked.

"Atlantis's sensors are powerful but like all sensors they have a weakness. Sensors are a lot like sonar. Atlantis uses subpsace sensors, just like the Goa'uld and Asgard. Subspace sensors listen for subspace ripples. Atlantis and the Asgard have a massive database that any noise is compared against. If someone is smart they will work to limit the amount of subspace noise generated by their ships. This is possible. For instance, the ISS is invisible to Subspace sensors because it has no subspace emissions. That is why starships carry a variety of sensor equipment. There is no magic scanner that can detect everything like a tricorder."

"We were back to playing the game of cat and mouse like the fast attack subs and Boomer's of the cold war?" Admiral Stevan Black USN asked.

"Yes, its basically the hide and seek of Subs."

The President went to the rest of the world leaders who knew of the stargate and with their approval, sent a diplomatic request to every race they had contact with. To their shock the Nox answered and attended the meeting, bringing a race they had been mentoring to the meeting. This race, Asari, were peace loving and skilled diplomats.

The next races to arrive were the Jaffa, Galarans, Hebridans and three unexpected races. Salarians and Turians and the Turians client race the Volus.

**((((**o**))))**

"Well, we have all explained who we are, would you mind telling us who you are?" Richard Woolsey asked the Turian.

"They are the Turian." Teal'c said.

"Be silent Jaffa." The turian growled. "We are the Turians. I am ambassador Verrus or the Turian Hierarchy. For the last 1500 years my people have been the slaves of the Goa'uld. When they found us we had just developed FTL abilities. My people are very military minded, we put up a great fight when the Goa'uld attacked. We put up such a good fight that the Goa'uld allowed us to survive to hone his Jaffa against. The Goa'uld would push us to the point of collapse only to withdraw to allow us to rebuild."

"Our story is similar." The Salarian began, "The Goa'uld Anubis found my people 2,000 years ago. Because of my people's short life span our brains work at a exceptionally fast pace. Anubis used my people as scientists and programmers for his ships. When Anubis fell we were finally free."

"We are the Asari, 4,000 years ago my people found the stargate and the first planet we connected to was the Nox homeworld. Since then my people have been mentored by the Nox. We have had a peaceful existence. We prefer peace but we are willing to fight a war."

"We," Ambassador Woolsey began, "called everyone here so we can deal with the piracy problems that are spreading across the galaxy. If we don't get an handle on this the galaxy will never recover. Everyone here has demonstrated the ability to use space travel simply by traveling here."

"You want us to get involved in a war?" The Asari asked.

"This isnt a war, this is law enforcement. We want to form a coalition that will unilaterally deal with pirates, slavers and those that cross borders while performing criminal activities."

"What will we call this group?"

"We were thinking, The Council."

((((Yellow scrolling text rising across a starry background))))

The council of races has built the Citadel and the Hyperspace Relays.

For 2,183 years the galaxy has had prosperity, unseen since the fall of the Ancients.

But things have changed, The Geni have managed to travel from Pegasus to Avalon.

They revealed that Earth has Atlantis, something Earth has worked hard to keep hidden.

The Terrans standing among the rest of the Galaxy has taken a powerful blow.

No one trusts the Terrans anymore, and a pivotal event in history is approaching.

One that will require the resources of all races.

((((o))))

Council year 2157 / Earth year 4157

"What about Shepherd?" A voice asked.

"Shepherd? Commander Shepard, you can't be serious. The man is a menace."

"He is a hero."

"That may be true, but he is a loose cannon."

"And he is what we need in the Galaxy. We are a founding member of the council and our reputation is at an all time low. Our ancestors really screwed us over when they kept Atlantis and the Asgard Core a secret."

"They made a right decision."

"And now we have nearly been evicted from the Council and we have lost all our Spectres. Shepherd is a highly respected officer and loved by every race. When he put down the resurgent Goa'uld that was trying to establish a new empire he saved a lot of lives."

"He blew up a planet."

"And saved 15 million lives."

"I don't like this, Shepherd is dangerous, but I'll make that call."

((((o))))

"Making the Jump." Flight Lt Moroe said as the SSV Normandy approached the Hyperspace Relay. Human Alliance ships didn't technically need them, but it made the Turian spectre Overseer more comfortable.

"You didn't cheat with Alteran Technology did you?"

'Back off you bastard." is what the Lt wanted to say but he held his tongue. Humans were looked at in distrust ever since Atlantis was discovered by the wider galaxy. The Geni had made the trip from Pegasus to Avalon and spilled the beans about Earth having been in that Galaxy for 2,000 years and having Atlantis in their possession. Joker knew that antagonizing the Turian would be a bad idea.

The Turian smirked at the pilot, knowing that he couldn't safely respond. Nihilus left to speak to the ship's captain.

"I hate that guy." Joker said once he was out of earshot.

"So do I." Kaiden said from the opps station.

"I mean, we never used the Alteran tech to get one up on the rest of the council. We could have easily taken over completely and ruled the galaxy with it. But we never did."

"Actually we kind of did. We are still the only race with Asgard beaming technology. Not to mention Alteran beaming. No one but Terrans have ever had access to Atlantis or the Asgard Core. Not even Galaran scientists have seen that core. Heck, its rare to a Terran not born on Earth to have access to the Core or the City. And the Batarians, a race that is seen as basically human after we found them on P3x-459 after the goa'uld marooned them there have never been on the city or heard of the core.

"Maybe, but i still don't think this is fair."

"Was it fair to keep Atlantis and the Core a secret?"

"What were we going to do tell the galaxy, 'Hay our ancestors found the Alteran City Atlantis and landed it on Earth. The Asgard also gifted us with their entire Legacy before they committed mass suicide. So don't worry, we only have the entire knowledge base of two of the most advanced races in the universe. No biggy.' Ya that would go over real well." Joker replied sarcastically.

"I get your point."

"I still hate this, even the Batarians are ticked at us."

"Well, that is a bit different. I mean, we wiped out and rebuilt their entire culture. And the rest of the galaxy doesn't really see a difference between Batarian and Terran. We did save them from extinction when the Ra almost wiped them out when they attacked one of his worlds."

"Whatever."

((((o))))

"Yes Captain." Commander Shepard said entering the Captain's ready room. Shepherd ignored the Turian and saluted Captain Anderson.

"At ease son. John this is Spectre Nihlus, he is here to test you for entrance into the Spectres."

"Captain?"

"Yes heard me. We are finally getting back into full scale."

"Maybe Captain. Only maybe."

Anderson ignored him and continued, "Recently we found an Alteran knowledge repository on Eden Prime. The Senate, has agreed to allow the Council Races to send scientists to study it. Nihilus is here to monitor the transfer of the Repository from Eden Prime to the Citadel for study.

"Captain they can't be serious. A repository. Do they understand how dangerous those can be? They won't even work for them. They are built for Humans."

"The Council doesn't care. They want to try and extract the data digitally."

"Bull shit, that wont work. We have the designs for the repositories on Atlantis. Hell the computers on the Normandy are built around the concept of the Repositories data format. Its impossible to hack them."

"The Council doesn't believe that."

Shepherd shrugged and said, "if they want to risk the lives of their scientists and waste time trying to hack the unhackable its up to them. I still think this is stupid."

"Noted."

"Why do you allow your subordinates to talk to you that way?" Nihlus asked condescendingly after Shepherd left the room. Suddenly he found his neck being crushed and his mandibles being pulled apart.

"Never question my command methods. Remember Turian, that it was my people who put a stop to the Goa'uld treating your people like glorified training dummies. Now, back off."

"I will remember this Anderson." Nihlus said

"I don't care, Humanity is almost back to where we were before Atlantis was discovered. We don't need the council anymore. However, if it wasn't for us ,you would still be the Goa'ulds bitch and the Council would never have existed. Terrans have the right to be apart of the Council." Nihlus said nothing and stormed out of the room.

"Captain, we have a message coming in from Eden Prime." Kaidens voice came over the intercom into the Ready Room.

"Transfer it to me." Anderson watched the transmission for a moment before asking, "Computer, what type of ship is that?"

"_The vessel corresponds with an Anubis class Goa'uld Mothership. The weapon used against Terran Military assets is the Alteran Fulgur beam."_

"All hands battle stations. Eden Prime is being attacked by Goa'uld Anubis class motherships. Helm, increase speed to max."

"Whats going on Anderson?" Nihlus asked after barging into Anderson's ready room.

"First off, you are to request permission before entering this room. Second, I just said over the intercom."

"This is impossible, the Goa'uld are extinct. The last symboit was killed 5 years ago by Commander Shepard."

"The goa'uld are scavengers Nihlus, They are experts at hiding waiting for the opportune moment."

"You seem to have all the answers Anderson."

"What are you saying Nihlus?"

"That it seems very convenient that the very world that holds the only known Alteran Repository outside Atlantis is suddenly attacked by a previously extinct race right as we are about to transfer it to the Citadel. Than you instantly come up with an excuse for their survival."

"You think this is a trick?" Anderson demanded.

"You lied to the entire galaxy for 2,000 years."

"Your mission is to Secure the beacon." Anderson told Shepherd. They were in the hangar bay getting secured into the Mako fast attack vehicle, "Everything else is secondary."

The Mako FAV was the newest in the line of stargate capable battle tanks. Armed with a dozen small missiles, a plasma cannon, and plasma repeater point defenses the Mako was designed to be a mobile fortress.

"What are those?" Kaiden asked.

"Gas bags, The Senate has been having extinct creatures stored in the Atlantis database brought back."

"Couldn't that be dangerous?"

"It can be. But were being careful."

"_Alert. Robotic life form detected. Profile indicates Geth architecture. Alert. Goa'uld symbiote detected The symbiote has taken an unwilling host. Recomend non lethal weaponry." _ The Computer reported.

"Kaiden, stun the hosts. Ill target the Geth."

"Sir, there is a Marine up ahead. Her shields are almost down." Jenkins said.

"Right," Shepherd gunned the Mako and it flew over a ledge and landed hard. The main cannon fired three quick bursts and the Geth fell.

"Marine, report."

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams."

"Commander Roger Shepherd, where is your unit?"

"Dead Sir, the damn Goa'uld killed them all."

"Climb aboard Chief."

"Yes Sir."

"Where is the repository, Williams?"

"At the dig-site last I saw. However, the Goa'uld were heading there. And with the jamming up not even ring transporters will work. So im guessing they will be going to the rapid transit point and heading to the space port."

"We'll check the dig site first, then we will head to the space port."

* * *

><p>OK relevant Codex entries;<p>

Hyperspace Relays; Nazara is still around having been in Avalon when the Ancients destroyed the main reaper Fleet. He used indoctrinated slaves to have the Hyperspace relays built. He dosnt want the species of the galaxy to develop faster FTL travel. They basically work just like the Mass Relays only they use Hyperspace.

Citadel; The Citadel is the center of the Council Federation. It was built by the Federation using plans created by indoctrinated slaves of Nazara.


End file.
